Why Me?
by lrmorena
Summary: Tired, exhausted and broken. Harry Potter, saviour of the WW cannot bear all the pain, without a destination, he runs... A/U, Disregard Epilogue, Post Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**_A/N Hello and welcome to the Revised Version of this fic... I got a beta now who is wonderful and an incredible writer... TY SAVVA... _**

**_I do not own Harry Potter. That honor is for JKR and Warner Bro. So I do not make any money out of this only the pleasure of playing with their characters... Enjoy._**

Sleep deprived, exhausted, suffering from physical and emotional pain after the battle, Harry needed time to think and to put his ideas and perspectives in order. So, he decided to get away from everyone and everything – too much expectancy, it was just too much to bear.

He needed to become whole again, he needed to breath and figure out what he would do with his future. _Auror_, that's what everyone was expecting, but he needed space and time to mend his spirit; that's more important than his wounds healing.

Hence, without destination he ran…

Harry arrived in Puerto Rico, far away from all the publicity and all the mumbo jumbo.

When he arrived to the Island, he was wounded, disoriented and exhausted. Claudia and Eric found him on the shore unconscious. They took him to their mother's house and after two weeks, he finally regained consciousness. He was still a little disoriented, but upon waking, he saw a beautiful angel with hazel eyes and a warm, tender smile.

It's been already three days after he woke up, and everything was still aching.

"Easy, easy bello durmiente (sleeping beauty), everything is fine. My name is Claudia. How are you feeling? Need anything?" The angel asked in broken English with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Water, please," he croaked sitting up a little, "Where am I?"

"Well, we found you on the shore and brought you to our mother's house; you are in Puerto Rico, more specifically Cabo Rojo."

"What? That's half a world away from where I came?"

"And where is that exactly?"

"London in the UK."

"Ah, that explains your accent. Do you want something to eat? Do you remember who you are?"

"Yes, uh… sorry my name is Harry Potter."

"Ok, Harry, let me give you the proper welcome," and Claudia stood up.

"I will be right back with your food. My brother Eric said that you need at least two more days in bed," she advised and then left. She was back with a tray of soup, crackers and fruit. "Here's something light, but if you're still hungry after this we can do something more for you. Enjoy your food." and once more she left, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry ate, but was still slightly confused. Memories and thoughts flooded his mind.

_How did he get here? Can this place be so enormously far from England and the battle? The battle – Hermione and Ron must be frantic; he had left without a word. He needed to let them know that he was ok – but how? These people are Muggles._

Frantically he searched for his wand and found it on his jeans. He thought about sending a Patronous, but that can be traced and he wasn't ready to be found yet.

Luckily, he remembered that Dumbledore once said about house elves. The creatures are bond to their masters and can be summoned at anytime. Harry had acquired two before the final battle to help Kreacher.

_It doesn't hurt to try, right?_ He thought."_Zac, Zary_", he called as quietly as possible. Two pops sounded beside him.

"Master, Master is ok?" Zac squeals, "Oh Master everyone is looking for you."

"Zac, please,_"_the elf went quiet in an instant, "I need you to take a message to Hermione, but do not let her know where I am, ok?"

"As you wish Master_,"_Harry looked into some drawers beside his bed and found a pen and paper. He scribbled a quick note for Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry! It is all I can say. I need time, please understand. For now, know that I am safe and alive. I will be contacting you from time to time. Please don't look for me._

_Thank you,_

_Harry_

"Take this to Hermione and come back to me."

"Yes, Master," and the elf left with a pop. Zary stayed behind. "Zary, you can go, I will call if I need you."

"Yes, Master."

Next minute, Claudia came in followed by her mother and brother. "Harry, this is Maria, my mother and Eric, my brother. He is the one that healed your wounds. He is a doctor," she said proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me, how can I repay you for your kindness?"

"None of that young man. What we did, we would have done for anyone. What would become of humankind if we would not help each other? Do you remember who did this to you?

_Boy, do I remember_?

"No ma'am. I don't, all I remember is waking up to Claudia." Lies, but they didn't need to know the truth; he was just passing through anyway.

"Don't stress yourself, everything will be fine. And please call me Maria the Mrs. makes me feel older than I am. If you need anything just call me, ok? Good night."

Eric checked his wounds and told him that he needed at least one more day in bed. After he left, Claudia stood up and went to the window to open it; the breeze from the sea came through.

"You know Harry, I feel like I know you; it's strange. Maybe it's one of those things – you look familiar. It's like, I've seen you somewhere, maybe déjà-vu."

Harry kept silent, watching her moving around and making sure, that he was comfortable. "If you're willing to stick around for a while you are more than welcome to stay with us. I can show you a little bit of my island."

"I don't want to impose," he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"Nonsense," she interrupted quickly, "you aren't imposing at all."

"It would be my pleasure then."

"Oh, Harry, so proper, as a knight from the Round Table," she chuckled. "Good night and I'll see you in the morning."

So, it was decided; he would stay, not for long, but just enough to get on his feet again.


	2. Chapter 2 Rev

Claudia was a true free spirit, a loving person, with no fears and way too optimistic in Harry's opinion. She loved to dance, read, make jokes and explore. Even though, she was a Muggle, and she'd never experienced magic firsthand – she believed in it wholeheartedly.

She took him everywhere: El Yunque, a rain forest, The Camuy Caverns, surfing in Rincón, Jeep off-roading, Town parties, Family gatherings, El Morro in San Juan and of course, her favorite of all, La Parguera and "Bahía Grande" in Fajardo, just to see a very unique and remarkable night time phenomenon, a Phosphorescent Bay.

She explained to Harry, "The Bioluminescent Bay is actually made up of two bays, Bahia Monsio Jose and Bahia la Parguera. When the still waters are disturbed, they glow with millions of microscopic organisms known as din of flagellates. Those organisms sparkle and create a spectacular light show. This phenomenon occurs only in tropical areas, typically in mangrove-protected bays such as the one found here at La Parguera. Puerto Rico is the only place on the planet that has three sites where you can depend on this phenomenon to occur every night". Harry became fascinated with that natural phenomenon. One thought was swirling insistently in his head – what would Luna think of this?

Harry was fascinated with the rich culture and the friendliness of the people on the island. These people were so easygoing and lighthearted, so if it were for them to decide, they would celebrate everything – from christening to divorces. Or, even without any reason at all. They just loved to get together and start a party, one that neighbors, friends, and family could pitch in.

Harry was happy and, '_time flies when you are happy_'. The Sanchez's home was nice and cozy; with four rooms, the kitchen, which like in the Burrow, was the heart of the home, a garden and a great balcony. Dangling everywhere, hammocks offered a beautiful view of the sea.

The Sanchezs were humble and hard working people. And what surprised Harry the most, that they were like magnets for people around them. The house was always full of friends, with people came and went all the time and being always welcome. Maria was simply like Mrs. Weasley, but more loving and less judgmental than Molly was.

Yes, it was a piece of heaven, which Harry was not going to give up anytime soon.

Then again, there was Claudia. Harry found himself drawn to her. He felt free for the first time in his life and Claudia quickly became his friend and confidant, although, he had never mentioned magic to her, only the war. She has never experienced anything like that and she was a great listener; the kind, which did not judge. She saw his broken and troubled heart and tried to help him as much she can.

Harry needed her, her warmth, her light, her tenderness, her compassion and her kindness. She was a pure heart and he loved her naiveté's and simple views for everything. For her, everything had a lesson that needed to be learned in order to go forward, she saw good in the most unexpected places.

Little by little, she got under Harry's skin.

For Claudia, even a sunset became a magic event. There was something enchanting; in the way, Claudia saw the world. And Harry began to see everything through her eyes. One thing lead to another and Harry decided that he would like to stay on this beautiful island. That decision made him feel at home, alive and with a sense of normalcy that he had never felt before.

Harry knew, of course, that he needed a clean slate if he wanted to be with her. He needed to tell her everything, but it wasn't easy – every time he started, the words just wouldn't come out. At a certain point it even became funny – Claudia was obsessed with a book series from JK Rowling, which were written with his life in mind, without knowing that she had the real Harry Potter in front of her. She read those books over and over again; but if only she knew and if only he wasn't a coward… he would have told her who he really was.

Harry would never forget their first kiss.

The time spent on the island had been the happiest time of his life. Everything was so simple there. But, his past and his friends always were in his thoughts.

After six months had past, Harry wrote to Ginny, explaining everything and letting her know about Claudia and his whereabouts. He told her that it wasn't his intention to hurt her, but he wasn't ever planning to return to England. It was difficult to write her, but Ginny deserved to know. She deserved an opportunity to love another and live her life.

Harry wrote to Ron as well. In Ron's letter, he was just asking him to understand, and, maybe to come for a visit. He never got an answer, and honestly, Harry understood. He had promised to himself that he would always go there if his friend would need him. Still, Harry decided to stay with Claudia. He needed this for his sanity and for his future. He knew that Ron would eventually come around; he just needed a little bit of time.

Hermione, well that is a completely different story; always a loyal and faithful friend – he got all the encouragement and support he'd always wanted. He told her that if she needed him he would be there in a heartbeat. She always wrote back.

She had an access to Harry's elves, and found him through them. She was worried. Harry's only answer to her letters was _'I am ok'_ or _'I am fine'_, no details, no nothing. When he left, she understood. All his life, he had to fight evil. First, it was his, so-called family, who treated him like dirt; and then Voldemort and his minions. No, Harry's life was not a piece of cake. So, when everything was finally over, she understood the he needed some normalcy in his life.

Harry's first letter after six month had explained where he was, but even he didn't know for sure how did he get there. In the letter, Harry told Hermione how he managed to find a little bit of peace and asked for their understanding and support. He sounded content and free, something he had never been.

Back in England, Hermione and the Weasleys were worried for Harry. Hermione in particular was not happy with the lack of communication with Harry. Short notes for the last six months and then, only one letter, in which he didn't say much either. She knew that he was in Puerto Rico, but the idea of him Apparating so far was simply unexplainable. She remembered that he was wounded and weak, and the way that people found him on a shore – no, there was no logical explanation for this. But again, when thing had been logical around Harry Potter?

One year had already gone by, and Claudia had been there for him the entire time. Yet, in all that time, he went without realizing that Claudia became his lifeline and anchor. He always gave thanks to all the deities that brought her into his life, but still she didn't know his secret.

He still could not believe how softly love had come around. A walk on the beach under a full moon, a smile, a tender touch. He felt contempt, complete, the Wizarding World with all its complications – a thing of the past.

Oh, how wrong he was. Nothing was ever simple in the world of Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 Rev

Chapter 3

One year later….

One night an owl came. At that point, Harry still didn't told Claudia about the Wizarding world. Thus, for Claudia this was strange; she'd never seen an owl so close to people, especially one carrying a piece of paper on his leg.

_How very odd_, she thought, because there were no owls in Puerto Rico, not even mentioning – trained owls. The moment the owl appeared, Harry got up quickly; but Claudia had noticed his very tense and nervous face.

She made a face and turned to Harry, "Harry, that's curious, there's a bird on our window, knocking…"

"A bird? Let's see," Harry just froze, his mind went blank. He let the owl in and took the letter. It was from his solicitor, requesting Harry's presence in England on and urgent matter. Harry knew that everything was fine and that his assets were very well guarded in the Grindotts bank, so this request came as a shock. It was unexpected. Now, he would have to explain everything, the past was catching up with him. Claudia just looked at him and silently waited.

He had always been so careful in guarding his secret from her. In this past two years, he had visited England, always because of the Ministry or his solicitor requests. Those were very short trips, which lasted only a few hours and had mostly done by portkey. He managed to keep everything away from his new life and from Claudia.

She did suspect that he was hiding information from her. But what was it and why? Didn't he trust her? Harry was always very reserved when it came to his past, friends or business. But Claudia knew that he was very important and wealthy. All the time he had been with them, he had never worked and still, he was very generous and always tried to pay for everything. She saw, that Harry did receive letters with golden seals, but she had never pressured him, feeling that he would tell her everything when he would feel ready. She was sure that eventually he would come clean with her.

Claudia loved him, in the beginning it was more pity than anything, he had suffered so much, but now, everything was different. She would give anything she to see him smile, laugh and free from the nightmares that plagued his sleep. But most of all, she wanted him to be free from the guilt that he carried. She knew it could have been prevented. His broken soul just had started to mend, but his secrets would never let the healing be complete until he would open up.

She noticed that every time she started to read her favorite book from JK Rowling, he tried to distract her or came up with something to do. Or, when she wanted something and before she could even tell him about it, everything would appear. It was as if he could read her mind or something, but that was impossible. So, she dismissed these thoughts.

For Harry to comply with Claudia's desires was simple. A use of Legilimancy and he could make something simple into something spectacular; of course he got the help of his elves, but he was very careful, he avoided all magic outburst. Keeping Claudia in the dark about his magic was not easy. But he was firmly set, not to jeopardize his newfound happiness for anything.

And now, there was this owl. He glanced at Claudia; she watched him curiously and then came the questions – a thousand of them. He couldn't look at her.

He had been planning to propose to her that night on the beach, with the full moon as a witness… and now this.

In truth, he never planned to tell her about his past, or, who he really was. Claudia never asked him anything or pressured him to talk, she just loved him for who he was, not his image of Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Harry, is that a letter? Is this a trained bird? Harry this is just incredible!" Harry just stood there speechless with a worried expression on his face. Claudia sensed a shift in his mood, "Sweetie, please look at me. What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you look so guilty? Harry, please, you're scaring me," she pleaded with her questions.

"I'm sorry Claudia, I will explain everything tomorrow." Every single fear of losing her came back with that owl. _Could she accept him for what he was?_ _Would she forgive him for deceiving her?_ He tried to get close to her, but she stepped back, staring at him, searching for answers, looking him straight in the eyes.

She wasn't letting him to leave without answers, "No, this time I will not let you to dismiss it that easily Harry. I need to understand. I have never ask you about your past, for me it is not as important as your present and our future, but your nightmares are always so full of anguish. I need to know what's going on," Claudia looked at him with a mix of sadness and fear in her eyes. She had never expected this.

He turned to leave, something he did often when he felt overwhelmed, but this time she stopped him before he left the room and held him. She took his face into her hands looking at him. Then she spoke, "Harry, it is ok that you are not telling me. But clearly, something is not right. I think I need to know, better yet, I deserve to know what it is. Please, it's killing me inside. I can promise you, whatever it is I can help you to handle it, because I love you; but you have to tell me the truth. You will not be completely free from your nightmares and your sorrows until you let them go."

With a sigh, Harry dropped himself in the seat and told Claudia the whole story. She didn't interrupt him; she heard everything and waited for him to finish. She had only one concern – how l this information would affect them. And not only them… Harry didn't know yet, but Claudia was three months pregnant. She was planning to tell him tonight. She knew that he will be thrilled, because she knew how much he loved children from watching him play with his nieces and nephews. Now, this news could change everything.

Harry finished his story and looked at Claudia with expectancy and a little fear. This was too much to take in one day. He knew that Claudia loved him but he had kept his life from her, his soul.

"You know that I love JK Rowling's books, and this character of Harry Potter, and you knew all along that was based -on your life and you never told me?" Her voice cracked, tears formed in her eyes, "Harry why? Every time you joked about me believing in magic and in this wonderful world you called fantasy. You called it unreal and you knew it was real, you knew it was there and you joked around telling me that it was childish of me to believe! All this time this was real. Was I not good enough to confide in me? Or was it because I am…," she looked around searching for the right word, "what is called in the books a Muggle? All this time you lied to me… I only have one more question. Have you ever really loved me or I was just a convenient shag, with no strings attach? Oh my God I'm and idiot of course you didn't. It was not allowed," Tears were flowing on her cheeks, she needed air, she needed to get out, she's suffocating.

With desperation, Harry grabbed her by her waist, and made her to face him. He needed to make her understand, but she pushed him out of the way and ran to the beach. It was a beautiful night with a full moon; the sea just crashed on the shore. There, she fell on her knees, sobbing. The sound of the coquí and the sounds of nature were like a balm to her spirit. She needed to think. Unconsciously she put a hand on her flat belly, "I am sorry, sweet angel, mummy is just upset right now."

"Claudia," he startled her, "please don't run from me, you are the most important person in this world for me, I do not know how to live if you are not with me, but I am begging you let me explain. Everything, what I told you before was the truth. I promise you, no more lies, no more omissions, just the truth" he sighed. He stood and walked to the shore until the water touched his feet. He knew how she hated lies and secrets, this was not going to be easy and he could easily lose everything. Turning to face her, he started…

"All my life they expected this Hero. I could never live, even since my childhood, without someone trying to kill me. I became something like a symbol to the Wizarding World. I was just a kid; I didn't ever know that I was a wizard until the age of eleven. When everything ended, I felt lost. I didn't know who I was or where I truly belong. I felt empty. I could not recall how I get here. I only closed my eyes and thought about a peaceful paradise. When you had found me, only hours passed from the Final Battle."

He dropped on his knees besides her and continued. "There were so many losses: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred and so many more. I could not take it anymore and I ran like a coward. When I woke up and saw you and your family, which went far and beyond to help me – a stranger. When you invited me to stay, I thought that the Universe was giving me another chance; a chance to start over and live, being just only me. I am alive when I am with you. You brought peace to my life. Love, hope and happiness, I love you."

Claudia took a huge breath, trying to calm herself. _This is not good for the baby_, she thought. She turned and spoke, "Harry, I'm in love with you. God help me, but I do! Since we met I have been honest, sincere and there for you in the measure that you have allowed me. That hadn't been much, not that I'm regretting it," she sighed, "what I mean, is that this is too much." Harry's heart was at his throat, _this is not happening, this is a nightmare and I will wake up soon._

Claudia walked closer to Harry and put her arms around his waist, "My love for you is so strong, but you have to give me time to absorb all this. You have to understand that this is too much to take in just a few hours. I feel betrayed. I need some space, Harry. You have to return to England. During that time, think what you want to do. Please, I only ask you to be absolutely sure, what you want. So, after that, there will be no regrets. I promise you, I will accept any decision you make without a fuss. But tonight, please, I am exhausted. Please, just hold me, and don't make any promises." With that said, Harry exhaled and kissed her with all his feelings, pouring in that kiss all his love, hopes and dreams.

There is an old saying, "If you love someone or something, set it free; if it returns, it's yours, but if it doesn't, it never was." If this was for Harry's benefit, she had already made her decision; she would let him go even if it would kill her. She would set him free…

If he decided that his world is more important, then she would have the memories and stories to pass to her own child, to his child. She decided, she would not tell him, fearing that it would place unneeded pressure on him and he did not need that.

After a while, they walked to their house. Harry held her and just watched her sleep. He would do everything in his power to keep this piece of paradise and his beloved safe. He promised never lie to her again and to return to her and never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4 Rev

It has been 3 months and Harry was still in England. As he found out later, the matter of urgency was Lord Voldemort's vault. The only way to open it was using the Parseltonge, thus Harry was needed. The vault was filled with books, dark artifacts and tons of gold.

Harry helped destroy the dark artifacts and the books. After the job was done, Lord Voldemort's gold was given to Harry, which he donated to several charities. Also, he decided to open and orphanage. He called it "Mi pequeño cielo" (My little heaven). Harry arranged for investments to ensure that the orphanage would never suffer without funds and that every child would have everything, including the tuitions for Hogwarts when the time would come.

Harry was torn between his solicitor, Kingsley and his friends. Kingsley wanted his opinion on several laws, constantly reminding him of his position in the Wizengamont. He was literally forced to attend numerous charity events, presentations, galas. Of course, there was a need to visit friends, reacquainting with the news in the Wizarding world, etc... These all managed to keep him in England.

His world was not easy to forget, but Harry needed to think of Claudia. How would the transition affect her? He had to try if he wanted to have a future with her. But, did he? Harry missed his paradise and the woman he had left. How would she fit in his world? Could he leave everything behind and never look back, just for her? Would she leave everything she knew and loved to enter in a world full of magic? These were only some of the questions assaulting Harry's mind. A fear was there, as well.

He was there for Hermione's son birth, Scorpius. Yes, Hermione is married to non-other that Draco Malfoy. Surprising? You can say that again. The most difficult one was Ron. But, after several rounds of Firewisky, Harry poured out his heart to his old friend, and Ron couldn't do anything except agree with Harry. And, of course, to give him his full support.

Hermione on the other hand, thought that Harry had the power to lead, being the most influential and powerful wizard known after Dumbledore. Thus, his unwilling to use his magic or his position was unconceivable. But, as his friends, and knowing all that Harry had to live through in his short life, the only thing left for her was just support him too.

Eventually, when they were in a party at the Malfoy Manor – the Malfoys were presenting their new heir – Harry suddenly understood. He was there physically but his heart and thoughts were very far. Even with all the people around him, something was missing. It was then, when he decided to follow his heart. He looked at Hermione; she read his intentions in his green gaze and just nod to him. The next moment, Harry Apparated to his true destiny.

When he returned home, and she was not there, he panicked for a moment. But, when he got to the balcony and saw a figure sitting in the shore, he calmed down. It was her, his Claudia. . She was sitting there, unaware of his presence; she looked so beautiful and serene, it was like a dream. He just walked slowly trying not to scare her. Something was different – a certain glow. Getting closer to her, he noticed her figure; her stomach was bigger she and was touching it with love, singing in hushed tones.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

(A/N … This is a lullaby that we sing to our children, you can find it in my profile… This song was feature on a Cheeta girls movie)

"_Mi pequeño amor, cuanto deseo que llegues y cuanto daría porque tu papa estuviera aquí. Sabes creo que el crearte fué un milagro y la magia que se que traes será una bendición" ( My little love, how I wish you'll be here already as much as I wish the same for your father. You know, creating you was a miracle itself and the magic that you bring will be a blessing)"_

That image of Claudia was etched in Harry's brain; she was simply mesmerizing. He could not believe his eyes, his beloved was going to give him the family that he always wanted, how could he be so lucky? Without further ado, Harry covered the distance between the two of them. Claudia looked at him with love. No words were needed. Harry felt happy again. The fear of losing what he had simply vanished with the look she gave him. He carried her bridal style to their house and proposed to her, and she said '_yes_'.

Everything was bliss, love and the expectancy of the new life that was coming.

Everything was wonderful until that fateful day of July 31. Claudia started with labor pains at dusk, two months before her due date. The second ago, she was just telling Harry that she loved him, and in a minute, everything changed. The doctors in the hospital requested Harry to leave the room, in order for them to perform an emergency Cesarean. They needed to try to save the baby and the mother, they explained.

In the middle of the operation, Claudia lost her consciousness. The doctors hurried to take the baby out and when she briefly regained consciousness, Eric that was with her, showed her the baby, "You have a beautiful daughter." Claudia smiled and said, "Emilia, I love you", those were her last words. After that, Claudia's heart stopped. The surgery staff tried hard and did all they could, but nothing worked – she was gone. Eric held Emilia and cried.

The doctor's came out of the surgery room and faced Harry. With sad compassion he said, "I'm sorry, we did all we could."

Harry's world simply collapsed; from that point forward, everything was a blur. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, he heard a child cry. He had a daughter and she was beautiful, but he could not care, he was in shock. His angel was dead; gone and he wasn't able to do anything to save her.

He entered the room where she was held. Slowly he walked to the table where she still lay. Frighten, he still couldn't believe what happened. Carefully he got closer. Then, he was touching her, religiously. His tears were falling on her face. He kissed her and then he screamed – it was a wounded cry, "Why? I need you, please come back to me!_" _His sobs echoed throughout the silent room. He was inconsolable, until blackness engulfed him.

Harry couldn't look at his daughter Emilia for more than a month. His friends and Claudia's mother and brother were attending to the baby. He was in a very deep depression and could not believe his beloved Claudia was gone.

Walking like a zombie, he drank everyday to unconsciousness to dull his pain.

One day, a month after Claudia's death, he saw a light coming down on him on the beach. This light materialized in front of him; it was Claudia. Harry's heart skipped a beat. The waves were crashing on the sand and the breeze slowed making him feel like time had stopped. A white light surrounded her, smiling at him with love and compassion. She floated closer and touched Harry's cheek.

"Love, what are you doing mourning me, when I left you the greatest gift of life – our daughter?"

"How can I live without you? I can't, I refuse, we were supposed to live happily ever after with our baby, it hurts too much," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"Love, you are alive and my love for you will never die. Our daughter needs you. Please, love, go back and take care of Emilia. You are her father and she needs you, please! I'm happy where I am, I will always watch over you like a guardian angel. Do not forget me, make me a memory and promise me that you will be happy. Harry, my love, before I go, there is one more thing. This will be my gift for you – you will be always connected with Emilia and will know exactly what she needs, even if she is not near you. It will be a bond, which only will be broken when she experiences true love. Only true love. At the beginning, the person will share with you that bond, but after they get married, it will transfer to him. So, Harry, remember that I always love you and Emilia from here to eternity, until we meet again. I love you." And with that said she kissed his forehead and vanished.

He just sobbed until the morning came.

With the first lights of the day, he stood and walked to his house. Maria, Claudia's mom, was tending to his daughter. Harry extended his arms to her, and for the first time, he took his daughter in his arms. Emilia looked at him and smiled; that was all he needed. He cried and smiled back to the baby. She coo's to him letting him know that everything was going to be all right. And that was when he made a silent promise that he would protect, care and live for this little angel. She was his world now.


	5. Chapter 5 Rev

Harry decided to stay in Puerto Rico. He liked the place and the people. He'd made a few friends and had some business. He began to call this place home. He did learn Spanish and from time to time, he even danced salsa. But only, when he was forced to do so, first by Claudia and now by Maria and Emilia. He kept in touch with Hermione, but he didn't go to England, unless it's strictly necessary.

Seeing Emilia grow and be completely involved in it was one of Harry's biggest accomplishments. She was Daddy's little princess. He took her to ballet lessons, even in diapers. He taught her how to control her magic, how to fly, to play wizard's chess and how to play football (soccer). He became a coach just for her. Yep, she was the light in his life. Even more so, as Emilia grew, becoming more beautiful and looking more and more like her mother every day.

She's homeschooled due to her accidental magic occurrences, which were rather frequent. She also, had health issues. Being an asthmatic, it hadn't been easy for her or the family to take care of her for every asthma attack; especially, the ones that came with a burst of magic.

She had to keep her emotions in check, because they played a huge part triggering not only the magic, but asthma attack. Often, things were fling or exploding. Yet, the most frightening was when she encased herself in a bubble, while she was having an episode, and the only person that could reach and calm her was her father.

That didn't stop her from having friends or being active, though. She could melt a frozen heart with a simple kiss or a smile. Most of her friends (too many for her father's liking) were boys, '_noisy, dunderheads_', he called them. They came and went from her grandmother's house like bees. They loved to be there, where they always could find homemade sweets or a plate of food, if needed. Especially Diego, Sebastian and Jorge Raul, they were Emilia's best friends and her accomplices in all mischief.

Today, was a day he'd been dreading. She was eleven today. And that left him with the question: can he let her go?

"Papa, Papa, Papa," clenching a letter and jumping of excitement, "I got it, I got it!"

"Princess, if you don't stop you'll have an attack. So slow down and tell me what you got."

"Ok, what's going on here? Emilia, stop, you could get sick, just stop, child," her grandmother chided. Emilia stopped and put a hand to her chest, "Breath sweetie, one big breath, ok, and another ok."

"I'm sorry, I got my letter from Hogwarts!" she exclaimed still out of breath.

Harry still remembered her first asthma episode that came with her first accidental magic.

_**Flashback**_

_Emilia was about 2 months old and had a cold. The fever, the coughing and at some point during the night the coughing got worst and the wheezing sounds started. Harry felt his chest contract and knew that something was wrong with his baby. She was having trouble breathing, but he didn't know what to do. So, he ran with her to Maria's house looking for help. Eric was just stepping in from his hospital shift. Harry put the baby down on the couch so Eric could check her out, and suddenly a bubble appeared and surrounded Emilia. Each time when Eric tried to get to her, he was pushed back. Harry then started talking and cooing at his daughter and Emilia's bubble resided. At that moment, the questions were left for later – the first thing was Emilia._

_Eric got her breathing under control with some medicine. He was still confused, but his niece came first. Harry then called for Zary and asked her to pick up Hermione. Being a healer, she was the first on the least to be consulted on further treatment for Emilia._

_After Hermione arrived and helped, Eric just slumped on the couch and looked at his mother and Harry. "What the hell was that?" he shouted._

_Harry was confronted and they were no other way around it; so, he told his story._

_"Ok, let me get this straight, you are the Harry Potter from the books that Claudia loved so much and magic is real, right? Holly shit!"_

_"Eric language", Maria admonished, giving Emilia to Hermione, "it doesn't matter what Harry or Emilia are, we will be here because we are a family. Though, that doesn't justify why you lied to us," she said looking at Harry, "but at the moment, what is important – is how we'll help Emilia to live a normal life with this illness and the magic."_

_"Maria, Eric. Thank you, how can I repay all the kindness?"_

_"For starters, no more lies, no matter what." She took Emilia from Hermione's arms and put her in a hammock. "Hermione, right?" Hermione nodded, "What is in those potions that you gave her? Can I make them or is that something only you can do?"_

_"Yes, you probably could, because she is so little we cannot give her any pharmaceutical remedies or complex potions, so we have to make something as natural as possible. In the potion, there is a combination of aloe, honey, mint, bee pollen and lime. The therapy is a combination of Eucalyptus oil, sea salt and water. She also needs to have camphor in her bedroom, which will help her breath easier, and you also need to learn what triggers the asthma, allergies, emotions…_"

_**End of flashback**_

"Papa, we need to go to a place call Diagon Alley to get books and supplies, we need to see Aunt Mione. Do you still have your old books; maybe I can use them to save some money? Can I bring Mino and my books?" a thousand questions in just a few minutes, "Papa, are you listening?"

"Yes, angel I do, you know it doesn't have to be Hogwarts, it could be the Charm One Academy or-"

"No, no, no, it has to be Hogwarts, please, please." Could he ever say no to her?

He chuckled, "Ok, my angel, Hogwarts it is," and he left to start the arrangements for their return to England. He sent Zac and Zary to clean and repair Godric Hollow, and notified Hermione of the details. He would leave his piece of heaven in two weeks.

He also needed to contact the Hogwarts Headmaster, to see what other arrangements could be done for her.

Emilia loved her garden. Her father constructed a maze for her and in the middle were flowers of every kind, butterflies and a gazebo with a pyramid on top as a sealing. However, what nobody knew, that this garden had a secret portal to another dimension that Emilia use to meet with her mother.

"Mummy_"_ she called, _"_Mummy, I have something to tell you." Emilia appeared in front of her a portal and crossed it without fear. She entered; this place was very familiar for her. Everything was white and there was a chair awaiting her.

"Mummy, I got it, I am going to Hogwarts," She ran to the waiting arms of her mother.

"I know my angel, how is your father taking it?"

"Not well, he was trying to convince me to go to another school," she sighed. "Why I have to keep you a secret mummy? Am I going to be able to see you when I go to school?"

"Slow down and breathe, you are always in a hurry," Claudia laughed, taking her to her lap, "Sweetie, I have told you why you should not let your father know about us. He needs to move on with his life, and besides you promised," she chuckled.

"You will be able to see me anytime you want. You will have a wand and if I remember correctly there is a Whopping Willow in Hogwarts – you only will need to talk to it like I showed you, and underneath the branches, you will be able to cast a portal. But you have to study hard, and always need to let someone know where you are. There will be time when you'll not need me, but I'll always be there for you, my angel."

"Emilia, you have to promise me that you'll be very careful. There are people that hate your father and will use you, so promise me: no wondering around alone."

"I promise. Could you sing a la nanita, please?" Claudia looked down to her daughter and started to rock back and forth and to sing to her. Emilia fall asleep.

After hours of looking for her, Harry found her in the gazebo hammock asleep. He picked her up and kissed her in the forehead. "Mi amor chiquito (My little love), you are my strength, my hope, my life. I love you, my Emilia". He got all he needed, right in his arms.

"I love you too, Papa and Happy Birthday," she whispered.

Days before they moved, Harry went to the cemetery to say his goodbye to Claudia. He had white roses in his hands. He kneeled and touched the simple cross that marked her resting place.

"Love, I have to go, but I promise to come as often as I can. Zac or Zary will keep flowers for you. Thank you, my love, because of you I have a life and the family that I always wanted. Emilia is our miracle and blessing. She is beautiful, you know; she looks like you. I'm so frighten, I don't know if I will be able to let her go; we have never been apart. She is so little. Here I'm close to her; there she will be all alone in a world that she barely knows. Yeah, probably I am an idiot; she needs adventure and magical education. I don't know if I'm strong enough," he sighed and put the flowers on the ground. "I love you." Harry closed his eyes and went back to his memory, _on the beach when he first saw Claudia with her swollen belly_. With misty eyes, he stood up and left to finish the preparations for their departure.

On the day of their leaving, the weather was as their moods – windy and very rainy. Since they have a time difference, they needed to go early in the morning. It would be Emilia's first time with a Portkey. Zary and Zac as Mino, Emilia's cat, have already taken the trunks.

With promises of frequent writing and care packages; between tears and hugs, Harry activated the Portkey that took them directly to Godric Hollow. It was not a big house, but it was cozy and had all Muggle electronics that they would need. Not an easy task, because electronics do not go well with magic; but Hermione came to the rescue using some very sophisticated charms. She wasn't called '_the brightest witch of the age_' for nothing.

On the sofa they found an envelope for Harry and a package for Emilia.

_Dear Harry,_

_Welcome home. I hope everything is at your satisfaction. We will give you a couple of days to adjust to the time zone and surroundings. Yes, we have prepared a welcome home party, I will write to you with the details tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Papa, this is a _**Hogwarts, A History**_ book from Aunt Mione, and it got an inscription on it."

_To my dear goddaughter,_

_This is my favorite book in the whole world and is my legacy to you. This is my copy from my Hogwarts years; I hope that you will love it as much as I did._

_Love, your godmother,_

_Hermione_

"Yes, That's Mione," walking around the room. Everything was so surreal: his parents photos in the mantel, Muggle photos of Claudia and him, Claudia pregnant and Emilia growing up and one of him and her. "Let's go see your room."

They went upstairs and the second door to the right was her room. They entered a room with a bay window with a seat on it. It was painted in pastel colors and had a beautiful dresser with a big mirror. Emilia was not a fan of having a lot of furniture. There was a book shelve with Emilia's books, a desk with supplies – Muggle and magical, a walking closet, full of her Muggle clothing and robes.

"Papa, what is all this? There are too many clothes here; I will never use it all."

Harry smiled, "Do you like your room?" She turned to him and ran into his arms, "I love it, thank you".

"You must be hungry, let's get something to eat and then we can take a walk. After that, I have to give you a potion, so you can sleep and get use to the new time zone." Emilia nodded and followed his father to the kitchen, where Zary and Zac had prepared a meal for them and were feeding Mino.

After their walk, and before she went to bed, Harry sat beside her and recited with her the "Guardian Angel Prayer",

_Angel of God, My Guardian, Dear to whom God's love commits me here. Ever this day be at my side to light and guard and rule and guide. Amen._

He kissed her and said to her "Buenas Noches, Mi amor chiquito, (Good night my little love) I love you". This ritual started with her grandmother after her first asthma attack. They repeated it every night.

With sleepy eyes, she responded, "I love you too, Papa." Before he left, Harry checked the eucalyptus and camphor in the room.

Harry also took the sleeping draught potion, but before he did he checked all the wards and added some more, setting them to his magic signature. He would consult Draco about some blood wards as well. He did eradicate the worst evil of all years ago, but he knew that he still had many enemies out there, and he didn't want to take any chances with Emilia.


	6. Chapter 6 Rev

Kingsley had sent some Aurors to accompany Harry to the Diagon Alley, mostly because of the paparazzi. Harry didn't expect to see so many of them. The WW didn't know about Emilia, only a close group of friends. The press was having a field day the moment he set foot in the Diagon Alley. Emilia was not use to this pandemonium, and all the attention had frightened her.

Harry offered to give a press conference in two days in The Ministry of Magic to see if they leave them alone. But the camera flashes and the mob was only getting bigger.

He watched his daughter very carefully as they made it to Ollivanders.

Strangely, Ollivander got it right from his first try. "The wand chooses his master," he said. Her wand was a 10 inches oak, with fey hair and dragon cord. Ollivander told Harry that it was one of a kind and that it was waiting for a very powerful and pure heart witch. "The fey that gave me the hair, told me that to the owner of the wand would be bestowed other gifts as well as fey protection. You are destined for great things, Miss Potter."

Emilia was very happy with her new wand but when she saw a mob outside the store, she got frightened again, holding on to Harry for dear life.

"Don't worry my angel, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," said Harry, setting her closer to him. He could feel her constricted chest and her fear.

The Aurors made space for them as they walked through Diagon Alley. The people were pushing and pulling, trying to get his attention. Harry was furious. His anger made his magic a bit unstable, but he forced himself to calm down, regained control, and glared at the crowd. As soon as they reached the Apparation Point, Harry thanked the Aurors for their time and informed them that he decided to cut the outing short. The Aurors nodded, understanding Harry's predicament, and waited until Harry and Emilia safely disappeared.

Once in their house, Emilia's airways were constricted and the wheezing signaled the beginning of her asthma attack. Harry asked on of his elves to fetch Hermione and the other to get the therapy machine.

"Sweetie, please breathe, you are home and you are safe, please breathe" Emilia wasn't able to respond to him, her breathing labored. Even if he knew what to do during her attacks, they were getting worse and leaving her weak afterwards.

"Harry," Hermione came running, "What happened?"

"We were doing the school shopping and the crowd was pushing and pulling. Emilia got frighten and here we are."

"Emilia, love, listen to me, you can control this, it's only an emotion and you can control it. You have your therapy machine and medicine with you, nobody will ever attempt to hurt you, we won't allow it. Now I need you to have big breaths. That's it, you are doing wonderful." Hermione took a moment and looked at Harry – his hand was on his chest and his breathing labored, as well.

"Harry, I need you to sit and held Emilia, this house has a Fidelius Charm. Right?" he nodded. "Ok, at least we don't have to worry for the crowd getting closer."

Harry began humming the _A la nanita_ song and rocking his daughter, and she started to calm down, and slowly her breathing returned to normal, as she fell asleep.

They returned to the living room.

"I don't think coming back was a good idea, this people are not going to leave her alone. You had seen her Hermione, my poor sweet girl." And he plopped into the nearest chair.

"Harry," said Hermione slowly, "when and where is not the issue here; this was bound to happen eventually. She is your daughter and because of it, she will be in the public eye. You cannot protect her from everything and everyone."

"She is all I have. I almost lost her so many times, if it wasn't for you."

"At least this time she didn't put up her shield," He chuckled. "Maybe she doesn't feel so frighten after all, I'm worried about her, Hermione. She is getting powerful and I suspect that she has more abilities that we know about. This was her first asthma attack in a long time," muttered Harry, touching Emilia's cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry so much, Harry. The natural therapy that we set for her since the beginning had worked better than I thought, as for her powers we need to wait and see. She got you wrapped around her little finger," Hermione smiled to her friend. "Let her rest, she will be ok and stop worrying – all the fuzz will stop, once you'll give the press conference."

Before leaving, she turned and reminded Harry of the _Welcome Home_ party in Malfoy Manor.

While Emilia was sleeping, Harry went to the library and grabbed a cup of the Firewhisky. Being lost in his thoughts, he did not notice the owl in the window. When it finally caught his attention, Harry opened the window and let her in. The small piece of parchment was attached to the owl's leg. Harry took it off and read,

_The time had come for you to pay… Something that is dear will soon be taken_.

Once he read it, the parchment burst into flames. Fear was the first thing Harry felt. His first thought was – Emilia! He ran to her bedroom, but she stills slept there peacefully. Who would want to harm him now? He was not involved in any politics or anything. He knew he had enemies though.

He went back to the living room and began pacing.

"Zac!"

"Yes, Master."

"Stay with Emilia and don't let her out of your site, I need to step out for a minute, understood?"

"Yes, Master, Zac will stay with little miss."

Harry Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. His magic crackled furiously, sending sparks all over. He did not stop until he'd got to his destination – the Minister's Office.

"Hanna, please notify the Minister that I need to see him urgently"

Hanna Abbott flinched at the sound of Harry's voice. She was going to comment about his rudeness, but all it took one glance at him to comply.

_Nobody messes with Harry in that state_.

"Harry what a pleasure, I was hoping to see you tomorrow at Malfoy Manor."

"This is not a courtesy visit Kingsley. I received a threat; someone is going to try to kidnap Emilia."

"WHAT? Harry, are you sure, it could be a prank?"

"Prank or not, I will not take any chances. I just wanted to let you know about it."

"Harry you need to calm and think. Let's go to the LE (Law Enforcement) and talk to Adrian Pucey, the Head Auror and to Marcus Flint. They are the best and trustworthy."

"Kingsley, I don't trust anyone when it comes to Emilia's safety."

"I know that Harry, but in this you'll need help."

In the meanwhile, in his house, Emilia was awake. Zac was sitting close to her.

"Zac, what are you doing?"

"Zac is watching little miss"

"Where is Papa?"

"Master stepped out to take care of some business and ordered Zac to watch the little miss."

"Perfect, so I can explore the house."

"Little miss is not supposed to get out of her room."

"It's ok, Zac, I am only going to explore the inside of the house, there is no danger here."

"First, little miss need to have something to eat, little miss missed lunch, Zary already cooked one of little miss' favorites."

Emilia tried to stand and felt a little woozy after her asthma attack. She coughed a little, but breathed ok.

"Ok, Zac, let's go for lunch and let's explore this house. I need to find a special place for me like back in Nana's house; could you help me with that Zac?"

Poor little elf, never stand a chance with Emilia, he had been her caregiver, her doll and playmate since Emilia's birth. He would do anything for her.

"But little miss will need to promise – no hiding or disappearing."

"I won't hide or disappear," she promised with crossed fingers behind her back. "Can we make some chocolate chip cookies?"

The elf gave her horrified glance, which made Emilia laugh.

After lunch, Emilia explored the house, starting with the library. It was evident that her godmother had a hand in it. There were a huge selection of Muggle, wizarding and Spanish books. She noticed on a corner shelve a set of books with her father's name on it. When she opened the first one, on the page was written "Propiedad de Claudia Sanchez" (Property of Claudia Sanchez). She hugged the book, and then set it back where she found it.

Emilia checked all the books that were on hers eye level. There was one particular book that caught her eye. "Fairies & Other Magical Creatures. The Muggle Perspective". She still felt the aftermath of her asthma attack, so, she decided to read for while, just to kill the time until her father would come home.

So, she sat by the window and began to read. "Fairies are generally described as human in appearance. They have magical powers. Their origins are not clear. In the folklore, they portrayed as some form of demons, or species, completely different from humans or angels. Folklorists have suggested that their actual origin lies in a conquered race living in hiding, or in religious beliefs that lost currency with the advent of Christianity. These explanations are not necessarily incompatible, and they may be traceable to multiple sources."

She was looking at a particular picture with the Queen Fairy and her court and suddenly the book began to glow. Emilia jumped and threw the book away, her heart was beating fast with fear.

At the same moment, in the Aurors office, Harry felt the sensation that he knew came from his daughter. The terrifying fear for Emilia overcame him – he knew something was terribly wrong. He jumped and requested permission to Apparate right from the office. The people that were with him didn't understand his reaction, but put the wards down for him to be able to do it.

When he arrived to the house, he ran into his library and saw how, in that precise moment, the glow engulfed Emilia and she disappeared in front of his eyes.

"EMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


	7. Chapter 7 REV

Two days had passed and there were no signs of Emilia. Harry couldn't feel her; it felt like she doesn't exist. There was no communications; nobody asked for ransom. His daughter just disappeared without a trace. For two days, Harry hadn't been able to sleep or eat. Hermione had tried everything she could think of, but to no avail.

It was already the third day after Emilia's disappearance, when at dawn a mysterious glow came from the library. Harry was the only one awake; when suddenly, he felt the tugging feeling, as if something called to him. Immediately, he went to the library. When he opened the door, there, in the middle of the room, on the rug, in a fetal position was laying Emilia. She was dressed in a white gauze dress and her hair was adorned with flowers. There was a bracelet on her wrist with five symbols – a phoenix, a dragon, a fairy, a lily and a dove. Harry's heart skipped a beat; he thought the worst, but then, he noticed Emilia's chest rising and falling. Relieved, he could finally let go a breath that he was holding.

She was sleeping and Harry thought that he was suffering of hallucinations. Tears rolled from his cheeks, when he approached the sleeping girl slowly. He knelt beside her and touched her cheek; his baby girl was there, she had returned. Harry still couldn't believe it, so he bended and nuzzled his little girl. The citrus smell from her Nenuco cologne filled his nostrils. _Ah,_ he sighed, _so familiar_. Gently he picked her up and set her in his lap. In happiness, he sobbed quietly, so not to wake her up. He was rocking his little treasure and giving his thanks to all deities for her return. After a while, Harry summoned a blanket and a pillow; set them both on the floor and for the first time in days, he let a slumber to overtake him.

In the morning, Hermione discovered them sleeping on the library's floor. She sat there quietly, beside the two sleeping people, with a cup of tea in her hand. Earlier, she had performed a diagnostic spell on Emilia, looking for injuries, curses, poison or illnesses and found that the girl was in perfect health. The only thing different was her magic. The magic cord was showing overly high levels of magic for a girl her age.

The picture in front of her made Hermione's heart ached in relieve, and she cried in silence, so not to disturb them.

A few minutes later, with a horrified cry, "Emilia," Harry jumped up from the floor. Disoriented he looked around and when he saw her beside him, he started crying. He woke her up with his scream.

Harry touched her face and checked to see if there were any injuries "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you breathing fine? Oh Emilia! Mi amor chiquito (My little love)."

"Papa, "she said, disentangling from him, "I'm sorry Papa, I shouldn't fallen asleep in the library after my asthma, don't cry Papa, I'm sorry I will not do it again," wiping his tears with her hands. Harry just laughed in reply, "These are happy tears, my angel."

However, at the same time, he was confused by his daughter words, so, sobered up and asked, "Sweetheart, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I had lunch in the kitchen, and I went to explore the house. Then, when I got to the library, I picked up a book to read – the one about fairies, and – after that, just now. Why?" and it was when she noticed Hermione. "Madrina?" (Godmother), sorry, Aunt Mione, Am I still ill? Why are you crying too?"

"Mia," Harry interrupted, "are you hungry?" Emilia nodded. "Let's talk about this after breakfast. For now, go to your room and wash up." The girl kissed them both and left the room.

After Emilia left, Harry looked at Hermione for answers. She responded, shaking her head.

"Her memories had been erased" he started pacing, while running his hand through his hair. "Hermione, the bastard that took my baby is out there and is capable of doing it again," he said with anger.

"Harry you need to calm down, at the moment your priority is her, you need to focus on it."

"Hermione, she is my life, if something happens to her..." The unfinished phrase lingered between the two friends when they got interrupted.

"Master?"

"Yes, Zary."

"Miss Luna Lovegood is here to see you."

"Please let her in."

"Hi, Harry, Hermione, is she alright?"

The friends looked at each other and then looked at Luna. "How do you know? Hermione asked.

"Well, I can't tell you much, everything will revile in due course. Of course this wasn't the best method to do it since they gave everyone a fright."

A very irate Harry interrupted her, "What are you talking about, Luna, my daughter was kidnapped!"

Calmly Luna approached him, "Harry your daughter is more special that you think. She had been given powers beyond your imagination," and Luna walked towards the window, and continued without looking at them.

"She was in training, Harry. And, most likely taken to Shangri-La, Avalon or any other of the seven parallel cities for her training. You will see her health improving, from time to time you will see one of her asthma attacks but not as severe, she will be having more control of her powers and there will be manifestations of new ones."

"Luna, you'll have to excuse my ignorance, but what the hell are you talking about? This is bullshit," Harry lost his patience and stormed out of the library, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione had known Luna for a long time and knew that even with all her aloofness, there must be some sense in Luna's words. "You have to forgive him. The last 48 hours had been hell for him. Harry expected the worst; we all were. Plus, you have to understand that this is not making any sense."

"I know. That is why I am here; I have been assigned as her mentor and guide. This was supposed to be her mother's job. She was a beautiful soul and a very pure heart," said Luna more to herself, turning to look at Hermione. "Ah, anyway, I need to speak with Harry and Emilia, please let him know that I will be back in three days", and with that she apparated away.

"Didn't Harry put the anti-apparition wards in place?" thought Hermione slightly bewildered.

She found them in the kitchen. Harry was staring at his daughter and a very quiet Emilia was eating oatmeal with cinnamon. "Aunt Mione, could you help me choose my clothing for the party, I want to make a great impression."

"Sweetie, the party was yesterday."

"How can that be?" The girl looked at the adults questioningly. Harry looked at Hermione for advice and she mouthed, "truth".

"Angel, you were lost for almost three days. I was so worried; we all were. We looked everywhere for you. You vanished without a trace."

"I don't remember. I'm sorry," her eyes were full of tears.

"Emilia look at me," said Harry. Seeing her daughter like that was breaking his heart. "This is not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. Papa is here to protect you and take care of it. Do you hear me?" She only nodded. "Now, no more tears. We have a party to go to."

"This reminds me that I have to go. Don't worry; don't worry about a thing. I will take care of everything," Hermione kissed them goodbye and apparated home.

At home, Hermione found Draco and her two beautiful children Scorpius and Cassiopeia having breakfast. Watching them brought a smile to her face; they were safe. What happened to Emilia still bothered her quite a lot. It was a mystery and she would help Harry to discover the truth.

Draco stood and embraced her tightly, "Love, is everything ok? How is Harry? Are there any news?"

"Emilia is home, safe and sound. Everything is going to be fine. I have missed you so much. I love you."

"Ditto."

"Mummy, we love you too," said Cassie.

"Oh little ones, I love you too," and they had a sweet, group hug.

"Love, you look exhausted. Why don't you go and rest; we can talk later," Draco walked her to the stairs.

"Great idea, thank you my dear. It had been the most gruesome 48 hours of my life. It was hard to watch Harry die little by little every minute after Emilia's disappearance. Oh my, I have so many things to do. Gipsy!"

"Yes, Lady Malfoy."

"Could you prepare everything for Emilia's party this afternoon and Draco could you, please, notify everyone? Thank you. I don't like parties, but Emilia's return is a cause for celebration."

"Don't worry, love, mother is here, she will take care of everything. Go and rest, before you collapse," said Draco, kissing her. Hermione tilted her to him, but he ended the kiss before it deepened.

"You better go, or you will not have any rest at all," his eyes full of heat and mischief.

"Yeah, I better go," smiled Hermione and began to walk up the stairs, swaying her hips a little bit more than usual. Draco chuckled, "Minx," and went to find his mother.


	8. Chapter 8 Rev

DISCLAIMER: JKR AND WB ARE THE OWNERS OF HARRY POTTER. NO MONEY IS GAIN FROM THIS STORY, THE ONLY GAIN IS THE DELIGHT OF PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS AND SITUATIONS.

AN: My dear Savva…. Thank you for setting my writing straight! To all of the readers around the world… Thank you!

Fidgeting in front of her fireplace, very nervous Emilia waited for her father. She had changed so many times today, almost to the point of dizziness. Finally, she decided that she needed to be practical. She planned to play, so a skirt would not do. Thus, she chose a pair of cropped, black leggings with a 60's style white shirt with geometric forms in black and magenta. A Silver Diadem with a lily in her long, shiny black hair and black flats completed the outfit. She looked beautiful.

"I hope they will like me," she whispered. Her father was watching her from the door, smiling.

"Are you ready to go, my angel? We are going to use the Floo to get there. Take the Floo powder, say very clearly '_Malfoy Manor'_, and step in the fireplace. I will be right behind you. Ready?"

Emilia grabbed the floo powder and said, "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared in the green flames.

When she arrived, she stepped out of the fireplace and coughed a little. Then, she looked around; she was in the biggest library she had ever seen. Books were everywhere; shelves were going up to the sealing. In awe, she didn't notice when her father stepped out of the Floo connection.

Harry smiled; she was touching the back of the books she could reach, looking mesmerized.

"Emilia, come here, so I can take the soot from your clothes." She went to him and he said, "_Scourgify_." Instantly, both of them were clean.

Emilia grabbed her father's hand and looked at him, "Papa, will they like me?"

Harry tilted his head, coming down to her eye level and said, "Where did this come from? Of course, they will like you. They will love you; just be yourself."

Hermione came into the library to welcome them.

"You both look wonderful. Everyone is already here." Emilia began her nervous fidgeting again. "Don't be nervous, my dear, these people are our friends and their families. There are a lot of kids that would start Hogwarts with you this year. So, come, everyone is waiting."

They went through the parlor directly to the gardens. There were many adults and children of every age. The garden had very tall and old trees and flowers with every color and kind imaginable.

Hermione walked closer to a tall blond with grey eyes. "Harry, welcome," the tall guy said to her father, shaking his hand. Emilia stepped back a little and looked at the tall guy. "And, who do we have here?"

"Emilia, this is Draco Malfoy, your godmother's husband."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Emilia."

"Are you a prince?" Draco and Harry laughed at her comment. "You look like Legolas," they laughed even harder.

"Ah, I will like this girl, her imagination is amazing," he whistled and two equally blond children appeared – a teenage boy that was the carbon copy of his father and a beautiful blond girl with brown eyes. "Emilia, these are my twins: Scorpius and Cassiopeia. They are only a few months older than you."

"Hello," she greeted them shyly. The blond girl smiled at her, but the boy frowned and only curtly nodded his head.

"Children, could you take Emilia with you?" before she let go of Harry's hand, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, amor chiquito (Little love), I will be right here if you need me."

Everyone was having a great time. It was nice to see all friends with their families, with the biggest one – the Weasley being a force to reckon with. Harry had missed all this. Although he felt that his happiness was threatened again, he decided to forget about it for one afternoon and enjoy the company of his friends.

Luna Lovegood was talking with Neville about the Myosotis sylvatica, mostly known as forget me not, when she saw Emilia seating on a bench alone. The girl appeared to be talking to someone and looked a little upset.

Luna excused herself and walked closer to her, so she could hear what she was saying. "I knew they won't like me. They think I am a freak or something and on top of that, they don't like me because I don't know how to play their games, and because I am a Muggle. How can I know! My friends are Muggles. Diego, Jorge Raúl and Sebastian knew that I am a witch but they didn't treat me different. Thank God they don't know I can see you guys, because the teasing will never stop." She was so absorbed in her tirade that she didn't notice Luna.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Emilia," Luna's voice startled her. "Don't be afraid, my name is Luna Lovegood and I'm a friend of your father and your godmother."

Emilia looked at her with a little apprehension and kept quiet, "You know; I can see them too. Actually, my mother is a part of the fairy court or fey people." Seeing that she got the girls attention, Luna continued, "Many people think that I am a little crazy, but I'm not. I discovered that my senses are more open and perceptive than the others, and that is what makes me different. People don't like different."

"You don't seem different to me." Looking at Luna, Emilia asked, "Do I know you? I mean, from before?"

"It is possible," replied Luna, touching her cheek. "Don't worry so much. People will learn to like you for who you are. Concentrate on being a kid and keep those ears and eyes open, the world around you is alive and it is yours to discover, Ok?"

"Thank you."

"You know, Emilia. Jacob over there isn't playing either; I think he is about your age." Luna smiled, watching Emilia walking to Neville's son, Jacob.

Then, she turned to a flower and spoke, "You should have known better. I know you are protecting her, but she also needs friends in this realm, she is such a sweet kid. I agree that her father had done a great job with her. Now, run along, here she will be safe."

"Who are you talking to, Luna?"

"Oh, Harry, you gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry for everything," obviously, there was something very interesting on the floor.

"Harry it's ok, I understand. I need to explain several things to you."

"Hermione told me," said Harry, still avoiding Luna's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you, it's just…"

"Harry it's ok, I understand, truly."

"Have you seen Emilia?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. She was a little upset with some kids, but you know how they are," Harry nodded. "She is with Neville's son, Jacob." Luna grabbed him by the elbow before he left and a sudden jolt of electricity ran through their spines. Luna was the first one to come out of the brief stupor. "You have done a spectacular job with her, Harry. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you. Let me know what time you will be in our house," said Harry and she nodded.

As he approached the kids, he saw how a larger group surrounded them and started picking on them. He was about to break it up when he heard Emilia, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She was helping Jacob to stand up. As Hermione, she stood up against injustice. Hermione's son was saying something to the other kid trying to make him to stop. Harry decided not to intervene unless it was totally necessary. He knew his daughter could take care of herself. He also knew what she was capable of; he had trained her in defense since she could walk.

Harry heard Emilia's voice again, "Leave us alone, I don't want to hurt you." She was going to Jacob's side, trying to leave, when the kid grabbed her by the shoulder. Her respond was fast and swift; she grabbed him by the wrist and sent him straight to the floor. _That's new_, Harry thought.

"Ah, ah, ah, I told you, next time I will not be that gentle. Let's go Jacob," Emilia let the boy go, took her friend by the hand, dramatically flipped her hair and walked away, leaving the group gapping at her in amazed silence.

"A girl kicked your ass, Thomas!"

"Shut it, Zabini!"

"You are such an arse Thomas. I told you to leave her alone; she's my mother's goddaughter. Why am I explaining anything to you?" Scorpius smacked the back of the boy's head. "You are an idiot. If I will get in trouble because of you, you will pay," said the blond boy and left, leaving Thomas alone.

Thomas was furious. The boy had all the intentions to continue with his pursuit and bulling. And that was the moment, when Harry made his presence known. "You know, sometimes it is very wise to follow a good advice," said Harry, watching the boy pale. "You better run along," he chuckled.

The night ended without incidents, and after thanking their hosts, Harry and Emilia went home.

Emilia could not stop talking about Jacob. And only after their nightly ritual, she was finally asleep. Something bothered her, but she was too tired and tomorrow would be another day.

Harry prepared a cot in her room. It was decided that until he would know what exactly happened to Emilia, and who was behind the threats, he would not leave her out of his sight.

In the shadows, a dark figure quietly moved, watching, waiting for the best opportunity to strike.


	9. Chapter 9 Rev

Emilia started her day, trying to surprise her father by preparing breakfast for him. She cut fruits, brewed the coffee and even made some pancakes for him. But, as usual, she had managed to burn them. The house elves had tried to help her but she didn't let them. On the top the breakfast tray she put some forget-me-nots, which she found in the garden.

Balancing a tray on her hand, she went upstairs to her room where her father slept on the cot. Entering the room quietly, she put the tray on the floor and sat on the cot. Gently, she touched her father's face. Then, she bended and kissed his forehead.

At this point, Harry wasn't sleeping. He extended his arm to touch her face and saw innocence and complete trust in Emilia's eyes. "That was by far the best way to wake up in the world. I love you," said Harry, standing up and twirling her around.

"I love you too, Papa. You know, seeing yesterday all your friends and the other kids, Well…, it got me thinking - I want more brothers and sisters."

"Please, Mia, do not start with that again. Sweetheart, you are all I need in my life."

"But, Papa, I'm going to be in Hogwarts and you will be all alone. I promise that I will not be jealous or do any prank on her, but please, please. If something happens to me, I want to be sure that you will have someone to take care of you."

"Emilia Isabelle Potter! Never say that again. You are my first priority and you will always be safe, is that clear?"

"Yes Papa, but…"

"No buts, our family is perfect as it is," said Harry, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. "Now, let's eat breakfast and see what we have to do today. We have to get you ready for Hogwarts."

And with that, Harry put the breakfast tray on his lap and started eating. Burned pancakes were disappearing quite quickly. Harry ate, thoughtfully watching Emilia petting her cat. His mind was occupied by creating different plans and methods to protect and keep her safe. No wonder, he didn't notice that pancakes where actually burned.

She needed to have a Portkey that would bring her to him in case of an emergency. He needed to show her how to control her force shield in case of an attack. _So many things, so little time, _Harry sighed.

But, first things first… First were the Ministry and then Diagon Alley, with some Glamour Charms. He needed reinforcements, but who to call. Everyone was busy and he didn't want to impose. Maybe, just maybe… The idea was born in Harry's mind. He had and owl to send.

"Emilia, get ready, we have shopping to do, but we are going to go in disguise. I'm going to put some Glamour charms on both of us, so we can go and do shopping in peace."

"That's great, Papa. When would we go?"

"I have to ask a friend to accompany us," muttered Harry.

"Papa, I think we wouldn't be able to go today. We have a visitor."

"Mia, our house is protected, and-" Emilia interrupted him, "Not from them, Papa," and she walked to the bathroom. However, before she stepped into the room and looked the door, she turned to him smiled and repeated, "not from them."

Harry was confused and shocked. He hurried to his room and changed. He was sure that something was not right. He could feel it. Usually, Harry didn't pay any attention to Emilia's advices, but the circumstances had changed. Maria had always said that Emilia is very intuitive, more so, being a witch. She always was able to sense babies in the wombs. And on more than one occasion she had told a pregnant women how the baby wanted to be named.

And then Harry remembered about Luna's visit, "You will start to notice changes in her," Luna said then. He needed answers and someone needed to give them to him.

More determined than ever, Harry went to his library to write to Luna; but to his surprise, two people dressed in the purest white robes he had ever seen already waited for him there. In a second, Harry pulled his wand out and aimed onto them ready to strike.

"Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Emilia had always talked very highly of you," said the male.

"How do you get in here? Who are you?"

"Please, calm down, Harry Potter, we come in peace. We came here to talk about Emilia Isabelle. We understood that you have some questions," in a very calm voice said the man. Keeping his eyes on them, Harry began to analyze the situation, thinking about Emilia. He needed to get her to safety immediately. "We meant no harm, Harry Potter. Our ambassador is a little late today," explained the man in white robes.

At that moment, green flames of the Floo came to live and Luna Lovegood stepped out of the fireplace, "Sorry I'm late," she said simply, removing the ashes from her ropes. "Harry, you can lower your wand. I can assure you that this people meant no harm; they are here to talk and explain. So please, calm down."

Harry still was not convinced that their intentions were good and kept his wand aimed, "Luna, this people were not detected by my wards. This people came for my daughter, and you want me to calm down?"

"Papa," Emilia touched his arm, making him to lower his wand. "They are my friends, Papa."

Harry was looking at his daughter in bewilderment.

"How can they be your friends? I have never seen them in my life," he exclaimed, watching in horror his daughter to come closer to them.

"I remember now, Papa. They are my protectors. Please, hear them out," she pleated and defeated Harry slumped on the nearest chair.

Emilia sat beside her father, knowing that he was frightened and upset, and trying to reassure him that everything will be fine with her actions.

"Harry Potter, my name is Sirona, Celtic goddess of healing," the woman in white introduced herself. "And I am Sucellos, god of love and time," the man in black finished the introduction. (_Wikipedia, List of Celtic Deities_)

Harry nodded and they continued, "As you know, Mr Potter, there are seven cities in a parallel realm: Agartha, Asgard, Avalon, Eden, Shambala, Atlantis, Shangri-La. All of them are portals to ERKS. (_A/N: Information in my profile_) Your daughter, Emilia Isabelle, had been selected before she was born. She has been given several gifts: the power of natural healing and the power to control time are among them. Her training was postponed by the request of her mother, who wanted a normal childhood for her child."

Harry was going to protest but Luna's hand on his shoulder make him stop. "We understand that she is still a child in your world, but we cannot wait any longer. Miss Lovegood had been very clear that her previous disappearance for the purpose of training caused a lot of distress, and for that we apologize. We should have discuss this prior to the abduction."

"You're dammed right!" Harry shouted. He was unable to suppress his feeling. Thus, he stood in front of Sucellos. "What is all this? Another prophecy? Because, if that is the case, you can forget it! My daughter will have the normal childhood, which I never had. Since my parents death, during my years with the Dursley's, and then, with all the responsibility of saving the Wizarding World."

"Harry," Luna tried to intervene. She told him in a soothing voice, "It is nothing like that. Nobody will required that kind of sacrifice from Emilia, please, believe me. These are blessings. She just needs to learn how, when and with whom to use them."

With that words, Luna stepped in front of Harry and looked at him, "You need to see something." Then, she spoke to Emilia, "Could you, please, open the portal for your mother?"

Emilia look shocked and scared, but did as requested. Clearing her throat, she said, "Oscailte tairseach," (open portal). And the instant the words left Emilia's mouth, in front of her, very slowly appeared a black hole. A second later, through it came Claudia's ghost - all dressed in white and with a big smile.

For a moment, Harry froze. Then he blinked and looked from person to person, ending on his daughter. At last, his gaze fell on the ghost of the person who had been his only love.

"Claudia?"

"Hello, my love. Don't look so surprised; after all, we all have magic, remember? I told you that I was going to be a guardian angel for both of you."

"But, but, how?"

"I had always watched over you, my love. I know, it is a lot to take in. But, all I ask of you, is to hear everything with an open heart, please."

Sirona, who had been quiet, continued with the explanations. "Emilia was chosen as an ambassador. Her purpose is to connect both realms. You, in the wizarding world, had forgotten who gave you the gift of magic in the first place. Many of you were taking magic for granted or abusing it.

That is why many of your children came with little magic or with none at all. You call them squibs. We had to watch them being killed or disowned from their families, as if they don't have any value.

The world of magic is separated from the Muggle world for a reason. Muggles will use magic people for their own benefit and greed. We did allow a few of them to have some gifts. Some had used them for good and they have evolved, and some had used them to earn power, creating wars and slavery over the others. Here, in the wizarding world, people had been forgetting that gifts can be taken away easily if they were misused. It had been done - some had to suffer themselves and others were punished through an immediate family."

Sirona continued, "Long time ago we have decided that our most precious gifts were destined to be given to those who demonstrated certain capacities or, came from special circumstances. In Emilia's case, well we know all about you, and of course, Claudia is our most precious gem. She was given the gift of empathy and had passed it to the person of her choice. And she chose wisely; she gave it to you Mr. Potter. She requested that the gifts were limited only to Emilia, due to all the suffering that you had endured. That is why you can feel what you feel."

Harry was lost of words. He looked at Emilia, smiled and without taking his eyes of her, he nodded.

This time, it was Luna who spoke, "Claudia had help Emilia balancing her world. The fact that her mother was not be able to be physically present for her took a toll on Emilia. So the Fey people created a portal in the garden for Emilia to cross and talk and spend time with her mother.

But, she needed more training, and it was when I came in. The Fey had also protected her from the world, except of course, from her asthma, which was due to her Muggle heritage. As I told you yesterday, she would see fewer of those attacks, as well."

Luna paused and looked at Sirona and Sucellos, as if asking their permission to continue. They only nodded.

"Now, we need to talk about the threats. We know about them and that is why Emilia was given her bracelet. The figures are locators, which would alert us about her position. The phoenix is you, the dragon is Draco Malfoy, the lily is Neville Longbottom, the dove is Hermione and the fairy is for me. Emilia would also has access to the portal, however, the portal has its limitations - it cannot be accessed in dark places or, where dark magic had been performed. And that is where the bracelet would come handy."

At that moment the fireplace came to live and Draco, Hermione and Neville stepped out of the green flames into the living room.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," said Luna. "We were explaining things to Harry."

Luna then proceeded telling them what was happening and what was expected from them. And before they started talking again, they decided to stop and have some refreshment. The house elves came in with trays of refreshments of different kinds.

All these long adult's talks made Emilia anxious and worried. She was in danger, that much she understood. But what these people were expecting from her? After all, she was just a child. She looked around, trying to find someone who would explain it to her. Thousands of questions were swirling in Emilia's mind. Why her? Why now?

Alas, the adults were involved in their own conversations, without paying any attention to her.

"Excuse me, but this is very confusing to me. Can someone explain it to me? And not in grown-up's words. After all, I am still a child, and as far as I'm concern, I'm the…, how are it called, ah yes, main character in all this."

Immediately, Claudia came to her and materialized, so Emilia could seat on her lap.

Seeing them both together was too much for Harry. How many times he had dreamt of that, and now he was seeing his wish came true in front of his very eyes. His heart ached, and he couldn't resist the pull and walked closer to them, touching Claudia for the first time in years. He knelt to be at Emilia's level.

"Mia, my angel, you are in danger. There are people that still resented your father. They are trying to hurt him, using you. Plus, you were given some gifts that you need to learn how to use."

"Ok, so, I assume that now I will be even freakier than I was before..."

"Emilia, who called you that?" asked Harry.

"The kids at the party. Not Jacob, though, he was very kind," at this, Neville smiled at her.

"Don't pay attention to them, they don't know you," Claudia said and kissed her. "Once they'll know you, they will understand how beautiful and special you are."

"So, you talked so long, just to say that, you grown-ups are very complicated people," she concluded. Everyone chuckled.

"All right, so, what are those gifts. I haven't seen anything yet," announced Emilia.

This time, it was Luna, who went closer to the girl, "You can help people heal from magic or muggle injuries. You can manipulate time. How cool is that?"

Emilia stood up and walked to Sirona and Sucellos, "If I can manipulate time and heal; can I make my mummy come back as a human?"

Sucellos was the one that responded to her, "No, princess, your mother's time in the physical realm was completed. Your gift is only in the manipulating the present time. You can freeze it for example."

"Why are you calling me princess?"

"Because, that is what you are. Your father is a prince, as well, you know," he said amused.

"Stop, rewind. Sheesh, do you want to scare me for life? Again, grown-ups! Aren't you supposed to make our life easier?"

Draco had spilled his drink and laughed, "I knew it! Are you sure she is not ours, because she sounds just like you."

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm a Potter, even if I don't have Papa's scar to prove it," and that made everyone laugh even harder.

Harry reluctantly separated from Claudia, all he wanted, was to enjoy those few precious moments in full. He knew that they will come to an end pretty soon.

"Mia, all this conversation was about how to make sure that you will be protected. Plus, from now on, Luna and other persons from the other realms will be teaching you some new cool stuff," explained Harry to his daughter.

"That make sense. But what about my classes, homework and trying to make friends in Hogwarts. How will all this work out?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, my angel. We will sort everything out for you in no time. And if, at any moment you will decide to quit, then that it will the end of it."

"Ok, I'll do it, and please no more secrets. We, kids, hate when grown-ups lie to us, or, don't tell us what is going on. Remember, keep it short and simple. So, now, when we all are on the same page, and it is time for dinner, can you all stay and keep us company?"

"Emilia, mined your manners. I'm sorry, but she is right, it is time for dinner, and I will be honored if you can all join us," muttered Harry, a bit embarrassed by Emilia's boldness.

"Sirona and I, we need to return to our duties, and Claudia needs to go as well. She had been too long in this realm, and it is time to move to the Elysian Gardens, as promised."

"So soon? Mummy, can I see you again?"

"My angel, I will always be in your heart. So while you remember me, I will never be gone." And then Claudia added, looking at Harry, "You need to move on, my love. Remember, the only thing that goes with us is the love we have shared with someone special," and she touched his cheek, "I love you, please be happy," and she was gone again.

However, this time was different. This time Harry felt at peace.

After the special visitors left; Neville went and pick up Jacob. Hermione's kids were with the grandparents.

There were still many questions that lingered and were left unanswered, but Harry knew that everything would be clarified to him in due time. For now, he was grateful for the gift of having Claudia, even if it was for a brief moment. And, that his daughter had known her mother in some way.

God, he loved magic.

Life was going to be complicated from now on. Plus, he needed to make sure that Emilia was safe and taken care of. The culprit, that was threatening his daughter, would soon know who Harry Potter was, and why he was called the Savior of the Wizarding World.


	10. Chapter 10 Rev

Harry was not prepared to see the army of reporters that came to his press conference.

For the past few days, he had been learning and helping to train Emilia to control her force field and the portal. Harry insisted on going into a portal with her, in order to help her there. He hoped that once there, he would understand what could and could not be done.

Luna had been a great help. She had patience with both, Emilia and Harry, and explained the realms to them. She was a very interesting conversationalist. Together they discovered that not only the portal doesn't work where dark magic had been performed, but also it would immediately transport Emilia to a safe place in one of the realms. Also, if someone would manage to get into the portal – he/she would be trapped in a force field, which would prevent his/her advance and alert the protectors. That particular one, Harry and Emilia learned the hard way.

Hermione, Draco, Neville, Kingsley Shackebolt, The Weasley's and Luna were there, at the press conference, for support. Emilia looked nervous and anxious, she had never been exposed to the very loud and crowded phenomenon, the name of which was 'Harry Potter', but she needed to understand and get used to it. She had read her mother's books and _Hogwarts' History_; the book had been updating itself (one of Hermione's charms). However, she had never imagined the magnitude of it all. This was huge. _Her Papa was more famous than Ricky Martin or Oprah Winfrey, and that made her famous by association. Not good, this is not good,_ she thought.

"Ok, gang, let's get this over with," said Harry to his friends. Grabbing Emilia's hand he went to the podium and casted a Sonorous Charm.

"Good afternoon, everyone, thank you all for coming," he paused to wait for the reporters to be seated. _Oh, my God, like the president of the USA_, Emilia thought and giggled. Harry looked at her and squeezed her hand, "Pretty cool, hah." She nodded. He looked at the group behind him and set his eyes on Luna, she winked at him and smiled.

"Ok, I've got a statement. I have returned to the Wizarding World because my daughter Emilia Isabelle had received her acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will not run for Minister because I think Minister Shackebolt is doing an excellent job. Moreover, I do not intend to seek any other positions at the Ministry. However, I am going to contribute at Hogwarts as a duel and Quidditch coach. That been said, I am ready to answer your questions now."

Calling his name, a hundred hands went up in the air, trying to get his attention. The first question went to Katie Bell.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Is it true that you were living as a Muggle all this time, and if it is true, then where?"

"Yes, and I was living in Puerto Rico. I will not disclose the location of the town, because I have a family there and I want to keep their privacy. I expect you to understand and respect that. Next question, Ms Abbott..."

"Hello. Why did you decide to leave and why did you to go that far? Could you explain that?"

"I was exhausted. With all the fighting and losses, I felt that after all had ended, I was left with nothing. As for my destination, my magic decided for me. I was blessed when I found a family that cared for me and helped me to pick up the pieces. I found love there, and from that love, my Emilia was born." He looked at Emilia with pride and love. The ahs and sighs reverberated throughout the room. All the female reporters were touched by this tender moment.

"Actually, he is available now," said Emilia. Harry hastily placed a hand on her mouth. "Please, don't pay any attention to that," he muttered, scolding at her. Emilia shrugged her shoulders and went to stand by Luna's side.

"Well, your daughter just answered our next question. So, what are you looking for in a woman, Mr. Potter?" This time it was a male reported that asked.

"Let me make it clear; I am not looking for anything."

"Come on, Mr. Potter, be a good sport and describe her for us. Let's say, hypothetically," smiled a reporter.

"Hypothetically… Well, first she has to love Emilia and never come between us. She should be intelligent, educated. She should not limit herself to a diet and should be willing to try new foods or things. The one, who will love to have quiet dinners, who loves to read and will love me for me, and not because of what I represent in the Wizarding World."

Emilia turned to Luna and said, "I think, he is describing you, Luna." Luna blushed. Hermione also noticed Luna's reaction to Harry's words and said, "I think that it is time; you both deserve some happiness."

"Hermione, please, not now," Luna blushed even more. Hermione knew that Luna had loved Harry since Hogwarts, but had never act on it. She touched Emilia's shoulder and winked at her in a silent promise that they will do something about them.

Suddenly, a hex that flew directly to the podium, making it explode, interrupted the press conference. Harry was sent flying backwards and everybody else ran for cover, creating a chaos. Emilia was frightened, when she saw her father on the floor. She rushed to his side, setting her shield for her and the others. More hexes came from different directions, but no one could determine who were casting them. The Aurors pops were heard everywhere. They were trying to get everyone out to safely.

Knowing that Emilia's shield would only last a few minutes, Harry decided to move everyone to safety, as well. Using Emilia's shield, Harry attempted to Apparate everyone to the back of his house. That took a lot of effort from both, Emilia and Harry; they both were unconscious when they got there.

As soon as the shield went down, Luna ran to Harry's aid and Hermione to Emilia's. Luna began to chant in Celtic, calling for the fey assistance. She was trying to remain calm. She was worried and scared, but there was no time to give rein to her feelings; she had work to do. Thus, she concentrated.

Soon, they all saw hundreds of little lights covering the seven chakras or the magic core. In that precise moment Sinora and Sucellos appeared. Sinora knelt between the two bodies of Harry and Emilia and placed her hands on their foreheads. Harry was the first to regained consciousness and instantly went to Emilia's side.

Everyone was confused and amazed by the scene they all had witnessed. The combined powers of father and daughter were simply out of their comprehension, and now two Celtic gods were attending not only to Harry but also to his daughter.

"Mr. Potter, she is fine, she needs to rest. What she did, setting her shield to include all of you, had taken a lot of energy from her. But she is very strong, stronger than we thought. Her actions went far beyond of what we expected from her," said Sirona.

"Thank you" was all that he could say.

"You need to rest as well, Mr. Potter." harry tried to stand and felt a little dizzy; Ron helped him to stand and Draco picked up Emilia.

He looked at Luna in a silent request, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them, "she said.

Kingsley was worried the most of all. He was surprised at the powers displayed by father and daughter, but he got bigger fish to fry. He sent a Patronous to his Head Auror, Adrian Pucey, explaining where he was and that the people that disappeared were all fine and safe.

Nobody noticed the Celtic's gods departure. Hermione, Neville and Luna were trying to explain. But, the only constant on everyone's mind was how they were going to help Harry with this new situation. At first, they didn't notice seven big figures in white and silver robes coming at them. The moment they noticed, however, several wands came out of their holsters, ready for action.

"Stop," That was Luna. "Put your wands down, they meant no harm." Once she got closer, she spoke facing her friends. "These are the Fey Warriors; they came to protect Emilia and Harry."

"You are loyal and good friends, my name is Ael and we are part of the guards in Queen Mauve court. Ms. Lovegood is correct. We are here to protect the Potters, but also to train Ms. Potter. She urgently needed combat skills."

"She is a child," cried Hermione. "Yes Mrs. Malfoy, as were you when you faced the torture and were forced to battle the dark wizards far more experienced than yourself." He just stated a fact. "We have been assigned to her since she was born, but this is the first time that we show ourselves. The only ones that saw us before were the house elves and her grandmother."

Luna sighed; they picked the worst time to show themselves. This only brought more questions. She'd better go and check on Harry and Emilia.

She went first to Harry's room and found it empty. Then, she decided to check Emilia's room. Harry was lying on his daughter's bed, with his arms wrapped around her. Luna went closer, to remove Harry's glasses. _"Oh Harry, if you only knew how much I love you both,"_ she said in a whisper. Harry was awake since she got into the room and had heard her confession. When she tried to remove a strand of hair from his face, he grabbed her hand, startling her. Luna blushed, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He lied, "Yes, but thank you. I didn't mean to stay up here for long. Are they still here?"

"Yes, and the protectors too," she chuckled. "They made an entrance, and, as you can imagine, they faced around 20 drawn wands. As if, they could do something to them…"

Harry disentangled from Emilia and walked to the door. A second later, he returned and took Luna's hand in his and said, "Thank you".

"Whatever for, Harry?"

"For everything," and he kissed her cheek and left. Neither one noticed the smile on the little girl's face. She closed her eyes again; she was tired but happy. _Operation: get Papa to marry Luna had officially started_.


	11. Chapter 11 Rev

It had been a crazy week for Harry. Being mobbed in Diagon Alley, then threatened and then, living through the hell of Emilia's disappearance. The welcome-home party, the discovery of Emilia's new powers and other realms, being able to see Claudia, and finally, the press conference and the attack that followed, along with the discovery of new alliances, protectors and supporters – all of these was a sheer madness. Yet, even in all this craziness, the most surprising discovery was Luna. Well, nobody could say that his life had a dull moment.

The press simply had a field day after the conference. They had been bombarding all his friends with endless questions.

Just as their new friends had promised, the past few days had been full of training for them. Yup! Harry had been training too. He had insisted. Actually, he was very surprised with his daughter's progress and dedication. She hadn't complained even once. They had been given her a few hours, so she could play and be a kid. During those times, a friendship between Neville's son and Emilia had flourished. Hermione had been sending her children over as well; but Scorpius just had been sitting there and watching, never engaging in their games. Cassiopeia had played a little, but just like Hermione she preferred books.

Today, it was decided that Harry and Emilia would make one more attempt to buy Emilia's supplies for Hogwarts. The morning started with a note from Maria, Emilia's grandmother. She send it with Zary. In the note she wrote that she hadn't heard from them, and she, therefore, was worried about how they had been in their new life. Harry drew a heavy sigh, after reading the letter. How he was supposed to explain to Maria that in just one week his and Emilia's lives had become a total chaos. He had promised not to lie to her, and he had made a wizard oath on that. Knowing Maria, Harry could imagine that after hearing the news, she would demand on their immediate return. So, he decided that the writing of this letter would to be postponed at least until their return from Diagon Alley.

So, while Harry was reading the letter from Maria, Ael and the others were outside, deciding who would accompany them to Diagon Alley. The interesting part was that the fey were only visible to those, who believed in them or gifted with the special sight. That was very convenient for protection purposes.

Finishing the letter, Harry stood up and went to look for his daughter. To his surprise, he found Emilia reading aloud to Luna one of his favorites poems. _Hmm, interesting, _he thought. Listening thoughtfully, Harry, in unison with Emilia, whispered softly,

"Si Dios un día cegara toda fuente de luz, el universo se alumbraría con esos ojos que tienes tú" (If God one day obscured every source of light, the universe would be illuminated by those beautiful eyes of yours.)

"Oh, Papa, you are here. Please, continue, I love it when you read it," said his daughter, looking at him affectionately.

"Ok, my angel, give me the book," and in a soft baritone, he started again,

"Ojos astrales

Si Dios un día cegara

toda fuente de luz,

el universo se alumbraría

con esos ojos que tienes tú.

Pero si —lleno de agrios enojos

por tal blasfemia— tus lindos ojos

Dios te arrancase, para que el mundo

con la alborada de tu pupila no se alumbrase;

aunque quisiera, Dios no podría

tender la noche sobre la nada...

Porque aún el mundo se alumbraría

con el recuerdo de tu mirada!"

He did not need a book to read it; he had the poem memorized. So, his eyes was locked on Luna's and he wasn't able to take them of her. She was blushing so prettily. He noticed, how with the soft sigh, she closed her eyes. And how the sunlight was shining in her golden hair. She looked ethereal.

"Harry that was beautiful," said Luna.

"Thank you. I fell in love with everything about Puerto Rico. Emilia was born there and in order to honor her heritage I had learned the language, arts and history. You know, they call Puerto Rico - The Enchanted Island- and it truly is so."

"Oh, Luna, that was nothing. Can you imagine, Papa knows how to dance Salsa. Go on Papa, show Luna how to dance Salsa, "laughed Emilia, pushing Harry towards Luna.

"That is not necessary, Emilia, I believe you," muttered Luna, blushing fiercely.

"I can show you, if you want. It is very simple, really," smiled Harry.

"No, Harry, it's ok, maybe some other time."

"How about tomorrow night," Emilia clapped her hands excitedly. "We don't have training, and, you, grownups, need some grownup time after all."

"Emilia!" exclaimed the adults at the same time.

"What? You grownups are not fun, plus, I want to go have a sleepover on Aunt Mione's, Cassiopeia told me that she got the new books of Twilight. So, that will leave you two free for grownup stuff or whatever."

"Emilia Isabelle," started Harry in a very disapproving tone, but then paused and turned to Luna, "I am sorry for her behavior, Luna. I have no idea what got into her." Saying that, Harry was giving Emilia the look of '_we will talk about this later_'.

"Actually, Harry, I think it's a great idea. We need to talk about what will happen when Emilia will be at school. We need to decide when it will be convenient to include the Headmistress in the plan, and how to arrange Emilia's schedule between her classes and her training."

Emilia stumped her foot and left the library with a huff, "grownups!" Both laughed at this. "I better go and talk to her," Harry said trough the laugh.

"Don't be too hard on her. She loves you," Luna answered, smiling gently.

"I know, and she is the light of my life," he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder, if she will be better without of all these. Her life was normal, well, at least as _normal_ as any witch can have."

Luna walked closer to him and took his arm. "You had done a great job, Harry. She is who she is. You cannot change her destiny. It is better for her to embrace it. And besides, you are not alone, you have us and we are going to be with you all the way through."

He found his daughter in her room with her IPod and earplugs, singing. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't know, he was watching her. He stood at the door for a while. Then, at some point, he grabbed her and put her feet on top of his shoes. They started dancing around the room, farther and daughter. Emilia kept singing.

"Te enseñe...

el valor de una caricia, una palabra.

Te guié por un camino en que las rosas ya no sangran;

era un juego nuestro amor y elejiste tus cartas

me tendiste un trampa.

Te di, la armas y el coraje para amar,

el mapa y la estrategia de vivir sin medir.

Emilia loved when her father danced with her. When the song stopped, he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"We need to talk," he said. They sat on her bed and she grabbed Mino to pet him, "Emilia, are you trying to set me up with Luna?"

"Busted!" she whispered, and Harry chuckled. "I only want you to be happy, Papa. You had been alone for too long, and I know that it is because of me." At this, Emilia lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Mi amor chiquito (Little Love), how can I explain this?" Harry stood up and went to the chair in front of the window. He looked out admiring the beautiful blue sky.

"Love needs to come softly. It is something that you cannot force. First you are friends, and if things meant to be that feeling grows and changes."

"So, we are on the same page, good! You and Luna are already friends. I don't see anything wrong on you two going out," a hopeful smile appeared on Emilia's lips.

"Emilia, could you please tell me what is this all about? We are fine, we are a family and we have lots of friends."

"Papa, I know that you feel lonely, even if you try not to show it. I saw it in your eyes the other day when you saw mummy."

"My angel, seeing your mother again was a very special and great gift. Knowing that you had known her had been a blessing. Of course, seeing her had affected me. I love her to this day. But, as Sirona and Sucellos had said, her time among humans had ended. I'm grateful that she chose me and gave the ultimate gift, the gift of life - you," whispered Harry, wrapping her in his arms.

"Now let's get ready. Luna and the others are waiting, after we have to write to your grandmother."

In another realm, a demon and a group of Death Eaters were getting ready, as well. All had been already planned. They were ready for the attack.

"All positions are covered. The safe house is ready. We are waiting for the package arrival," said a tall guy with a scar on his face.

"Good job, we will do it today. Our spy told us that today they would go to Diagon Alley. We will need to create a distraction. Harry Potter is going down today," said one of them.

"Tell everyone to wait for the signal"

"Ok boss."

The experience in Gringotts was for Emilia as going on a roller-coaster ride. After the bank, they went to Flourish and Blotts for the books she needed. She was separated from her father once they were inside the store. She loved bookstores and books, and in this new world, the possibilities were endless. While she was standing in an aisle, Emilia felt eyes on her. It was Thomas.

"Well, well, well, look who is here, the bastard spawn of Harry Potter."

His closeness was getting her very uncomfortable, but she put a brave face and a smirk that could put Draco to shame.

"What do you want? Coming for another butt kick?" Thomas gave her a furious glare and grabbed her hand. He dragged her out of the store and to the nearest alley.

"You hear me and you hear me good, Potter. I don't care who your father is or what he had done. You will be in Hogwarts and there you will do as I say." Before he finished his sentence, the explosion was heard and people started running for cover. Then, two men with black cloaks suddenly appeared and grabbed them. In horror, Emilia screamed.

As soon as Harry felt Emilia's uneasiness, he began to look for her. After he walked through the store and didn't find her, he started to panic. Then he heard the explosion and screams outside. Wand in hand he went outside desperately trying to find her.

Then, he noticed a black cloak figure, running towards the alley, and he followed him. The next instant, he saw two black cloaked men grabbing two children and heard Emilia's terrified scream, "PAPAAAAAAAAAA". Harry send a stunner towards the men, but it was too late, they already Aparated with the children. Distracted as he was, he didn't notice another man behind him. He only heard, "Sectumsempra," and then everything went black.

_A/N: You can see the full version of the poem in my profile. _


	12. Chapter 12 Rev

In another realm, two children had looked at their captors with fear. Emilia had been able to set her shield up for a few minutes. However, she wasn't able to sustained it; it was too taxing for a little girl.

"Keep your energy child, you will need it," a mocking voice sounded. One of the captors casted a sleeping spell on Thomas, leaving Emilia to confront the leader alone.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked crying. "My name is Gaelel, and as for what we want. It is simple – you. You were supposed to be the great ambassador for the realms. They had treat you as a princess, had given you gifts. They had done everything for you to be able to bring peace and prosperity. Blah, blah, blah. Believe me, child, that would never happen."

Gaelel came closer to her, "You see; peace and prosperity is not good for my business. Only war and chaos can keep us happy. It's nothing personal, really."

"You are a demon," she said.

"My, oh my, you are an intelligent little thing, aren't you?" chuckled the captor.

"Where are we?"

"We are in a house located between realms, not here and not there, somewhere in between. Isn't it convenient, dear. Most people call it the underworld, hell or limbo, depending on the religion. They all wrong, though, because what it truly is – a place of separation with the universe. Enough of this, put them in the dungeons."

Two people grabbed them roughly. Once they put them in a cell, Emilia noticed that Thomas was still unconscious. She had never been so frighten in her short life. But she knew, she needed to focus, to concentrate. She needed to find a way to escape. Suddenly the thought about her father bolted through her mind.

_He was injured or even dead, _she thought. _No_, the girls told to herself, _no, I cannot think like that. Papa is fine, and he is worrying_.

She needed to think of something. What her father always told her? _Constant vigilance_. Now, she needed to find the way to send a message to her protectors, or maybe, open a portal. Though, with all these demons around, a portal probably won't work.

Emilia glanced at Thomas. She felt responsible for him as well. The disappointing part was, that her training wasn't anywhere near of dealing with demons. _If Ael was there, what would be the first thing he would look for? _Emilia turned around, looking for windows and listening to sounds. She tried to pay attention to vaguely heard conversations. When that didn't work, she tried to relax and let her magic to transcend.

But, she was tired, cold and hungry. So, she decided to get some sleep.

_Three days later…._

Harry could hear voices around him. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy.

"We have to tell him," he recognized Ron's voice.

"He is in a very delicate state," contradicted a melodic voice. _Ahh, Hermione_, Harry thought.

"What do you need to tell me?" he rasped with difficulties.

"Harry, you are awake!" that was Luna. He tried to sit down but everything hurted quite badly.

"Where's Emilia?"

"Ah, well…"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Harry you need to calm down; you were hit with a Sectumsempra. You are not completely healed yet."

"This is me being calm Hermione. However, hell will break loose if you do not answer me. So, for the last time, WHERE…IS…MY…DAUGTHER?" he shouted, the waves of his magic shook everything around him.

His friends looked at each other before answering. Then, Hermione, as the bravest one said, "Harry, Emilia was taken." He looked from one to the other, hoping that they were joking. Before neither of them could do anything, they felt Harry's magic first crackling and then, a minute later, they all were thrown to an opposite wall by immense force.

Harry stood up from the bed, leaning against the reel of the bed, his eyes full of anger. "How many days have I been unconscious?" The response came from Ael, "Three days, Harry."

"Ah, now you showed up. I will ask you then, where is my daughter, Ael? "Harry's patience was growing thinner by the minute; his magic were totally out of control.

"We don't know. She is surrounded by something that blocks everything else. We suspect that she is in another realm, or there is too much evil around her."

"So let me get this straight. My daughter had been missing for three days, AND YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING!" as he spoke the windows of the room shattered. Everyone ducked to avoid the flying glass pieces. Harry walked slowly to the door, transfiguring his hospital gown in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers using wandless magic.

"I consider myself released from care, Hermione. I have to look for my daughter." And with that he stormed out of the door; nobody dared to stop him. Luna recovered first and followed him. In his condition, more than one could get hurt if they would have the audacity to confront him.

As soon as she was out of the building, he saw him getting ready to Apparate.

"Where are you going?"

"Luna, this is a very stupid question?"

Slowly, she came closer to him, her movements guarded, the magic around him was still crackling. "And where exactly are you going without a plan of action or a location?"

That seemed to do it. For a minute, Harry froze and then he slumped down on the floor, sobbing.

"Why me? Why did I return? Why did I expose her to danger? Why? I should have bind her powers and never introduce her to magic. She would've been safer," he cried in desperation.

"Harry, don't say that. That could have been disastrous. She is too powerful. Emilia was destined to do a wonderful job, and you are her only mediator, her primary guide and protector. If you stayed, eventually her powers would have shown, and then what? You could not change who you are or who she is. This could have happened anywhere. She had been targeted since her birth, for being your daughter and for being a Princess. We had been searching for her since she had been taken. The only thing that we know that she had not been taken alone. There was another child, Pansy Parkinson's son, Thomas Burke. She is very strong Harry. I promise; she will come back to us. But we need the Harry Potter, the strategist and the warrior to stand with us."

"Luna you are asking too much of me, she is my daughter, for God's sake."

"We know that, Mr. Potter, but there are evil forces combined from both realms. They want to destroy the future that your daughter represents, a future with peace and prosperity to all realms."

"I just want my daughter back with me, which is where she belongs. She is just a child. Why were you unable to protect her?" he demanded.

"Once we followed her to the alley, a dark force blocked our sight."

"Can you feel her Harry?" Luna asked.

"I only feel her emotions" Sinora interrupted.

"Good, that signified that we haven't lost all connections with her. There is still hope then."

"Let's get to work," Luna said.

Defeated he followed them down stairs.

The place was cold.

They had been in and out of it for the past three days. She paced through the cell, coughing every so often. Emilia couldn't find the solution. _'What do they want from me? I'm only a kid_'. The constant Thomas' whining didn't help either. She felt weaker each day and her chest began to hurt. She knew that once the coughing started, an asthma attack was imminent. She needed to get out, and soon.

At that moment, the door opened and she recognized the person as a wizard, Avery. She recognized the name from the books of JK Rowling about her father. He was a Death Eater, but what he wanted to gain from an alliance with a demon, that was something she didn't not find out yet. But, she kept her ears on alert, ready to pick up any information.

It was the time when the captors took them to the bathroom. _'At least something is civilized around here'_ she thought distracted. _"Think, Emilia, think, ok here goes nothing'_.

"Mr. Avery, what you are going to do to us?" Avery snorted.

"If it were for me, you would be dead by now. But the boss is waiting for a star formation or something, so he will be able to take your powers and your life force."

"That would be her fate, But what about me, I didn't do anything," whined Thomas.

"Boy, you are a coward. At least the girl is not whining all the time, and not asking for her mummy like you."

Emilia took the opportunity to look around. She did it every time that they took them out of the cell. She watched, listened and kept mental notes of everything she saw. She also tried to sense any dark magic. Up until now she didn't try to open the portal. They were never alone.

"Mr. Avery, did any of you perform any dark magic here?"

He sounded annoyed, "You ask to many questions, girl. Are you sure you are Potter's daughter; you sound more like that mudblood."

"Don't call my godmother a mudblood, you, big fat bully. She got more magic in her little finger than you, you jerk!"

"You should be careful, little girl, or you will find out what is a _Crucio_ faster than you can say Quidditch."

Emilia kept quiet from that moment on. She knew that her time was running out, and if she wanted to see another day, she needed to start using her brain. She certainly knew that her father is looking for her right at this moment. And that he will find her, eventually. She needed to help him somehow.

Once back in the cell, there was a moment when they finally were left alone. Usually those moments didn't last long, so she set her plan in motion. She knew that she won't be able to open a portal to escape, but she might be able to open a portal and send a message.

"Thomas, I need you to watch the door, while I'll do something."

"What is in it for me?"

"You are really an arse you know," she coughed.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" He nodded.

"Ok, so keep an eye on the door and if you hear anything let me know."

He nodded again.

"Oscailte tairseach (open portal)," The moment Emilia saw a little hole, she ripped a piece of her clothes sent it through the portal.

"How did you do that?" Thomas asked.

"That is not important. I hope that my Papa will see it."

They all felt the ripple of magic in the house. Franticly, they tried to identify from where it came. Jacob and Scorpius were the first in her room. They found Mino, playing with a piece of fabric. They didn't think it was too important until Harry came in.

"Mino, what do you got here? Oh my God, this is Emilia's!"

Ael touched the piece of fabric and smelled it. "She is with a demon."

Looking at Harry, he continued. "If my suppositions are correct, she is in the place in between." He gave the piece of fabric to Sirona. "She had sent this through a portal. She is getting weaker."

"What? What do you mean weaker?"

"What I meant was that she wasn't able to open a bigger portal to escape. It could be the dark magic surrounding her or she is getting sick."

"She can use her healing powers, right?"

Sirona shook her head _no_. "Her powers are to heal other people and not to be used on her."

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Harry.

"Can we reverse the portal using the fabric?"

"It could be done. Only two persons who love Emilia can go. Once you are there, grab the children and get in the portal as quickly as possible; in the portal you will be safe. Stay in one of the cities until you receive a signal from me."

"I am the logical choice I'm her father."

Hermione stepped forward and said, "I will go, she is my goddaughter".

"Hermione, I'm grateful for the gesture but you have a family to think about, we don't know how messy this will turn out, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But Harry…," he put a finger in her mouth to stop her.

"I'll go," came Luna's voice from the hallway. "She was in my charge and I feel responsible. Besides, who can not to love the little rascal, once you get to know her," she smiled.

"Ok, the portal would take you close to where she is. Once you are there, you will have about an hour until the second portal can be open. The second portal will be open with the combine magic from Emilia and you Harry. A bit of advice, if you encounter any evil being do not turn your back on them," said Sucellos.

Harry took his invisibility cloak and his wand, looked at Luna and nodded. "We are ready; open the portal."

"Good luck. Oscailte tairseach(open portal)." A hole opens in midair, before the astonished eyes of those who were present.

Before Harry crossed the portal, he looked at his friends: Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville.

"We'll be waiting; bring her home Harry," Ron said.

Draco went to look for Pansy, to explain to her what had happened and to bring her there to wait for her son.


	13. Chapter 13 Rev

**Chapter 13**

Once they crossed the portal, Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak around them, concealing them both. With wands on hand and ready, they started walking, taking in the place. Everything looked gloomy and dark. Silently, they walked a few paces more, before they heard voices.

"The wards shifted, someone came through," Gaelel said.

"Whoever it is, aim to kill. I don't want any delays. I had waited already too long to take her life force and powers."

McNair was sent to check, but he could not see anything. However, he went to alert Avery about the intruder(s). On his way to the dungeons, he stopped and looked around again. He had an odd feeling of being followed. Being cautious, he fired a few hexes in every direction. When nothing happened, he continued his descending.

Harry and Luna were following him closely, knowing that they had to wait until they would have Emilia and Thomas in sight. Harry's rage was growing by the minute. But before his magic could break loose, Luna grabbed his hand and squeezed it. This comforting and soothing gesture calmed his down. He looked at her and nodded. Harry knew that he needed to stay focused on his first priority – the children. He would have plenty of time to deal with the scum later.

"Avery!" shouted McNair from the middle of the stairs.

"Over here," the response came from the bathroom nearby. "We have intruders. So, come up here, and help me out. The boss said aim to kill."

"Ah, perfect, finally a little action, I was going to Crucio one of these kids to have some fun."

"It's good that you didn't do it. The boss would have been pissed, and I, for once, don't want to endure one of his punishments."

_Sniff_

"Who was that?" asked McNair.

"That's the girl; she is getting sick. I am glad that she will be killed soon, annoying little bugger," said Avery.

Knowing that the kids were close, Harry and Luna decided to act upon an opportunity. Harry fired a stunner hex and then a binding one toward Avery. Luna sent a biding hex to McNair, but he evaded it easily, sending a slicing hex back to her and missing only by mere inches. Then, she threw a stunner that hit the mark. Once their opponents were out and unconscious, they quickly went down the stairs.

"Emilia, Emilia!" Harry shouted.

"Papa!"

She was sitting in a corner. Harry tried to reach her through the bars of the cell.

"I will get you both out of here! Stand back; set your shield up to protect you!"

Coughing, Emilia cried out. "Papa, I don't know if I can do that," and she coughed again.

"My angel, you have to do it, please. I need to get you out of here."

"Ok, Papa," she said.

"On the count of three, one, two, three, _BOMBARDA!"_

Once the debris settled Harry ran and wrapped his arms around his daughter, while Luna was checking Thomas for injuries. Emilia's coughing was getting worse because of the dust. Alas, before they got out of the cell, three figures came to view.

Clapping, the demon said."What a wonderful show, don't you agree, Avery?"

Emilia's shield came up a second before Avery and McNair sent their hexes to them. Harry answered with some hexes, while Luna helped Emilia sustain the shield. When two fireballs from the demon hands were sent towards Luna and Harry, Emilia put her hand up and shouted, "Stop!"

At that moment, everything froze. Nobody was moving around Emilia. Panicking, she went and touched her father, and he moved.

"Emilia, my angel, are you ok? What happened here?" When Harry looked around, he noticed that everything was in a strange state of suspension. The fireballs were frozen mere inches from him and Luna.

"I don't know, Papa, but they are not moving; even Luna and Thomas."

"Ok, ok, don't panic, what did you do to help me move," said Harry. He was concerned, and kept his eyes on the demon and the Death Eaters.

"I touched your cheek," she said frightened.

"I want you to do the same with Luna and Thomas. Ready? Now, Emilia."

She did as he ordered, and Luna and Thomas were moving again. Harry applied a stronger binding spell on Avery and McNair. But the demon had to be destroyed, so Harry changed Gaelel's position putting him in front of the fire balls. After doing that, he levitated the two Death Eaters and sent them upstairs, along with Luna, Thomas and Emilia.

Once everyone was upstairs, he asked Emilia to move her hands forward in order to see if that would make the things unfreeze. She did and in seconds, they heard screams of the demon, as he exploded.

Now, they only had a few minutes to find the portal that would take them out of there. They found it quickly. Harry sent Emilia, Thomas and Luna first, then the two Death Eaters, and only then, he stepped into portal himself.

On the other side, the two Death Eaters were met by some of Emilia's protectors and immediately stripped of their magic.

When Harry finally got through, he ran to his daughter and lifted her in the air, twirling her around. He kissed her face; told her that he loves her, and that he would never let her go.

Thomas observed the scene with envy, thinking why his father had never showed that kind of affection to him.

"Are you ok, Thomas?" Luna asked him, ruffling his curls.

"Yes Miss Lovegood, thank you," he said.

"Emilia is just like her father, you know."

"How is that?" asked Luna, looking down to him.

"She opened a portal, you know. But because she wasn't feeling good, it was a little one. She kept saying that her father will rescue her."

"You know, Thomas, first impressions could be change for the better by saying _'I'm sorry'_."

The boy sighed, "I know," and walked towards Emilia and Harry. "Emilia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out in the alley."

Emilia turned to him. "I forgive you. Friends?" And she smiled shyly to him.

He smiled back, "Yes, and thank you for rescuing me, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded dismissively and said, "Now let's get you something to eat, and for you, little missy, a healing potion."

Coughing and wrinkling her nose, Emilia sighed, "I will need some honey or sugar."

"Once you rested, we need to talk," Ael said to Harry.

"Yes, absolutely, but now my daughter needs a medical."

"Our healers are ready; let me show you the way." Ael stopped and turned to Harry and Emilia. "Your grandmother and godfather were informed of what had happened. Needless to say – they are not very happy. We transported them to your house and they will be waiting for your return."

"Lo que nos faltaba (Just what we need)," groaned Harry. "Are you dumb? I would never hear the end of this, ever." His expression made Luna and Emilia giggle.

"Don't worry Papa, everything will be fine, you'll see," Emilia managed to say before she started to cough again. "I think I need that healer, like... now!" They all laughed.

"Sure, this way please," said Ael, taking them through a garden towards an open pagoda. "I will leave you here. Once you finish, you can freshen up. Food would be waiting for you." He then looked down at Emilia, "You did an amazing job; I am proud and honoured to be your guide and teacher, my princess." He bowed and left.

After submitting to the healer's recommendations and potions, Emilia went to take a shower. There, in the shower, everything just sank in. Suddenly she wasn't able to stop sobbing.

Hearing his daughter's sobs, Harry rushed to the bathroom. But before he stepped in; he realized that this time she needed a woman for the job. Luna was right behind him; she smiled to him and went in. She found the girl in the shower. Emilia looked up and flew into Luna's open arms.

"Shh, everything is ok, you are safe now," whispered Luna, holding the girl tightly.

"I'm so scared Luna"

"It is understandable. But you are strong, and we are going to get through this together."

Sniffling, Emilia whispered, "Thank you."

"Is everything ok in there?" Harry asked from the door.

"Yes, Papa, everything is fine."

"Yes, Harry it was just a nargles thing, this place is full of them," Luna tried to say it with a straight face, but couldn't and snorted.

"Ok, you two, the food is here, so hurry up!" he muttered. "Women," Harry shook his head, "we loved them, but we will never understand them."

The children were eager to return, so they stayed on Avalon just to freshen up and eat something. Ael, Sinora and Sucellos accompanied them to the portal, promising that soon they come and visit. Once the portal was open, Harry, Luna, Emilia and Thomas all walked through.

Unsurprisingly, on the other side, they were met by a great deal of people. Among them was Maria. Emilia ran into her grandmother's arms and hugged her tightly. Everyone was happy, that they had returned safely.

"Never, never do that again; I was worried sick!" complained Maria.

"Mama, we talked about this," interjected Eric.

"Nana, I'm fine, see," twirling around, Emilia smiled and told something to Maria that made her smile and nod in approval.

"Ok, it is time for dinner. If you allow me; I will treat you with some Puerto Rican cuisine. We need to celebrate Emilia's, Luna's and Harry's safe return." Maria announcement was received with cheers.

"Oh Hermione, I brought some green plantains with me to make some Mofongo. That will sate your cravings a little bit. Oops."

Draco glanced quizzically into his wife's eyes, seeking a confirmation for his guess in them. Hermione only nodded. He hugged her and kissed her. Then he turned to all and announced with a huge and smug grin on his face, "We are pregnant, again." There was gleeful cheering.

"There is so much to celebrate; let's party!" shouted George.

Soon, Harry left the celebration, looking for some peace and quiet. He entered his library and closed the door behind him. He didn't turn on the light, and thus; he didn't notice Luna seated in one of the stuff chairs. He sighted and walked to the window. He needed to decide, if staying was wise after everything that had happened. But leaving….

"Whatever you'll decide; it is going to be fine, Harry. You are not alone, and we only want for you and Emilia to be safe and happy," he heard. Luna's voice startled him.

"I didn't see you here," he said. Luna smiled at him and waited for him to continue "You know…" and Harry walked towards her. He stopped when he was only inches away and knelt in front of her chair. She glanced shyly into his eyes.

Harry locked his gaze on Luna's, full of love eyes and gently cooped her face in his hands.

"You are an amazing woman," he whispered. Luna gasped and leaned into his touch, her eyelids fluttered shut. Slowly, Harry leaned to kiss her, giving her a sweet and short kiss. Breaking a kiss, he looked at her. Luna parted her delicate lips in anticipation. Sensing her silent plea, Harry kissed her again – this time with passion, desire and lust. The kiss was perfect – long, hot, passionate and promising. No words were needed; their feelings were guiding them.

"Papa", Emilia called from the door.

When she saw her father kissing Luna, she began a happy dance of jumping and clapping.

Harry and Luna jumped up, startled and embarrassed of being caught.

"Papa? Why are you so red? Oh! Papa it is really ok. I like Luna," and with that, not giving her father any opportunity to explain, she left the two shocked adults alone.

For a minute or two, they looked at each other. The after a minute, they started laughing at the situation in which they were found.

"Ok, it is better to face the music."

Harry offered a hand to Luna, which she took readily, and together they went to the living room, where their friends were waiting to tease and congratulated them. After the celebration, with a very tired Emilia in his arms, Harry went to her room to put her in bed.

"Papa, I was thinking."

"Oh, oh, I really do not like the sound of that..."

Emilia sat up and continued with a very serious expression. "I'm only eleven, so, yeah! Could I change my mind of going to Hogwarts?"

"What?" Harry sat on her bed and lifted her chin, so she looked at him. "Care to explain?"

"Papa, I'm scared, all that had happened," tears were running through her cheeks.

"I will always be there for you; you always will be safe," hugging her tight whispered Harry. "Let's rest and we'll talk in the morning. Remember, your grandmother is here, and we can make a decision as a family."

With a yawn, Emilia added, "Luna too?"

He smiled, "Yes, Luna too. Good night, amor chiquito (little love), I love you."

"I love you too, Papa."

Before Harry closed the door, he checked everything again. New wards were set against demons, as a suggestion by the Fae.

Tomorrow will be another day and new decisions will be made.


	14. Chapter 14 Rev

_**Chapter 14**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delay but you will have double treats... **_

**_Savva you had made this story better with your excellent beta work. TY TY TY TY. Please go read her stories they are fascinating and addictive. _**

**_Thank to my reader for your patience. Love, Serenity and Blessings from the Enchanted island of the Caribbean... Puerto Rico_**

* * *

Decisions were postponed due to visitors, paparazzi and training. This new power of suspending time was energy consuming and the rules on how and when to use it were very strict. Mostly, it supposed to be used on extreme danger or for protection of innocence.

Emilia was also allowed to visit Hermione and Jacob, who became her best friend in the WW. With Jacob, Emilia had learned about plants and creatures. She was happy having her godfather and grandmother with her, although she missed terribly her childhood friends. Although, she had Skype and chatted with them through the computer but that wasn't the same for her. She knew that she was supposed to go to school and learn about magic. And that her protectors and tutors from the other realm were giving her the instructions about how to control her powers. Plus, she really wanted to stay because of the excitement of the new experience. Yet, her heart was not in the right place; she felt confused.

Should she tell her father? Who could she talk to? Who could help her? She didn't want her father to be disappointed in her, but she was not entirely sure and enthusiastic about starting school.

Eventually, she decided to talk to her father – the sooner the better. She needed to get all important people in her life involved – her protectors, godparents, Draco, Neville, grandmother, Luna and her father. Once they were all together, she asked Zac and Zary to help her with some refreshments. Like a little host, she made sure that everyone was comfortable.

"Ehm, thank you all for coming," they all looked at her with amusement and curiously, as she fidgeted, looking down at her shoes. Finally, she took a breath and looked up.

"I have called you here because I have made a decision – I'm not going to Hogwarts," she waited until her news sank in, watching them carefully. There were different reactions among them, of course. The one she was the most concerned about was her father's and he looked at her with a lot of questions in his green eyes.

"Please, before all of you will start with… well gosh… with the grownups stuff. Please, let me explain." She sat on the coffee table so everyone can see her and began. "Since I had got into the WW a couple of weeks ago, I had experienced good and bad things. I understood that I'm not a common witch. There is a lot of stuff that I even do not begin to understand and yet, it is expected that I do. I'm torn, because I love my new friends, especially Jacob. I love all the things I can do with you godmother, but I'm confined to a small circle, first because I am the daughter of "The Boy Who Live", and secondly because of the things I can do. I know more than you think and I know that all of you are worried because of what happened with that demon. The wards had change, I got people around me constantly even the elementals had form like and army and are always around," she chuckled, making everyone smiled. "But I really need to be a girl for a little while more, you know. I know I am asking a lot, but I want the freedom to go to school and come home every evening and have dinner with my Papa and talk about the day or any other thing that comes up, but mostly I want to be there when my siblings come." She looked at Harry with a mischievous look, "Don't worry, Papa, your silencing charms work fine, but I know." Everyone burst in laughter.

"Hermione, this girl is ours, forget about Potter here, it's a mini you!" Draco couldn't not contain his laughter.

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that my granddaughter is Harry's," Maria said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Luna and Harry were blushing madly. Everyone looked at them and there were even more laughter.

"Ehem, sweetheart, if you want we can talk to professor McGonagall about. Is this what you want?" Harry was trying to diffused the attention from Luna and himself and was failing miserably.

"Papa, Hogwarts is a wonderful school, assuming that what is said in Hogwarts: A History."

Hermione looked smug and proud of her goddaughter.

"But it would be very difficult to continue with my training, education and how it's called conmating at the same time."

"Commuting mi niña," (my girl) corrected Eric.

"Yeah, Eso, (that). Papa, please, I don't know where I can complete my studies and do all I have to do and be a kid too. That is why you are the grownups. And because you are my protectors, guides, teachers and family, I have to ask you to help me with that, would you?" She asked, looking around at each of them. "Ok, I have said all I need. Now I will go to my room and wait for your decision. I have some emails that need to be sent."

Before she reached the door, Harry scoped her up and twirled her around the living room. "You are the most precious, intelligent and wonderful girl a father could have asked for. I love you, mi amor chiquito (little love) and I am proud of you, I wonder if you would have been put in Gryffindor, but don't you worry, I will fix everything."

"I love you too, Papa," she said, grabbing his face with her little hands. She leaned and spoke only for his ears. "Ask her to marry you Papa, you love her and she loves you back, I put the ring in your pocket." He just laughed and nodded.

"Well people you heard her, so now what we will do?" said Eric, once she left the living room.

"I will make something to eat because this would be a long discussion," said Maria.

"Can I keep her? For pure entertainment, with her there will not be a dull moment," Draco said, gaining a scowling from his wife.

"Before we begin dissecting what my daughter wants, I have a question to ask," walking towards Luna, he knelt in front of her. "Luna Lovegood, you are a remarkable and loving woman, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Luna had tears on her eyes and looking at him, she whispered, "yes".

"What was that?"

"I said 'Yes' a million times 'yes'."

Harry put the ring on her finger. It was a simple diamond solitaire on platinum, and then, he kissed her tenderly. Everyone else in the room cheered, even though for those two in love at that moment only the two of them existed.

From the stairs, was heard a shout, "YES, I have a new mummy," and that made everyone laugh even harder.

"Amor (Love), remind me to remove all Weasley products from the house. They are a bad influence for my daughter."

She snorted, "Our daughter."

"I like the sound of that," and he kissed her with passion this time.

"Ok, enough of that, we have planning to do," interrupted Draco as Maria enter the room with a tray of cookies, tea and champagne to celebrate.

As strange as it maybe, two realms were united in one cause, working to bring harmony and balance to the world of a little girl they all love. And while they were working in tandem, they were bringing that same harmony between the two realms.

_**The Epilogue is next... Thank you for reading.**_


	15. Epilogue Really? Rev

**_Epilogue_**

**_Disclaimer... Nope I do not own or gain profit from this story or any of HP world._**

**_AN. Thank you for reading and stay tune Why me? 2 is coming soon... Blessing to all and thank you for reading._**

Seven years later…

Unaware of the garden fairies and elementals that were repeating a verse,

_When the maiden with pure heart_

_Seeks and catch the heart of the dragon heir and the loyal friend._

_Both need to be aware._

_So the heart will need_

_And the heart will seek_

_Three to be as one._

A young woman of 18 years old, of small frame, black hair and hazel eyes sat beside a window watching the rainfall. That calmed her after she had a fight with the most important person in her life, her father. He was famous, and thus, by omission, it was hard to be the daughter of the "Savior of the Wizarding World". It was most certainly not an easy or desirable task.

"Emilia, Emilia," Harry called from the hallway.

"I'm here Papa," she answered almost in a whisper."Ael, Sinora and Sucellos are here," he looked at her sad face. "What is wrong mi amor chiquito (my little love )?" he asked, seating down beside her.

"Dad, don't you think it is time for another endearment name? Haven't you notice? I'm not that little anymore."

"Let's see, 5'3", petite frame, black wavy hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and simply adorable, yeap, mi amor chiquito (little love), until you are 150."

"Dad, be serious," she sighed. "I was hoping to start my life now and return to the UK…" she let the comment linger.

"We both knew that this moment was going to come sooner or later. You are about to start your healers training, which is just the first step on what you were trained to do in both realms," said Harry, setting a string of hair behind her ear. "You have friends waiting for you. Besides, Jacob and Thomas and of course Jorge Raúl, Sebastian and Diego, they all work in the UK. Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do, but I will also be forced to leave so many others here? And what will I do about Mum, the twins, Lilly, Granny and you?"

"Let's just discuss that after the meeting, maybe we can do something. Shall we?"

They walked out of her room into the library. As Harry said, Sucellos, Sinora and Ael were waiting for her. Luna just came in after her with little Lilly. "Ah, mi florecita (my little flower)," cooed Harry and picked her up from Luna's arms, "Where are the twins?" Luna smiled and replied, "Trying to still Maria's coconut cookies." Then she kissed them both.

"That would be mission impossible. Did you open the portal for the others to come through?" asked Emilia.

"Today you will do it. They are waiting at the Potter House. There are a few others with them they that will assist you as well."

Intrigued by this answer, Emilia opened the portal. Through it came Hermione, Draco, Neville, Jacob, Scorpius, Thomas, Cassiopeia, Jorge Raúl, Sebastian and Diego. Emilia jumped up and down and ran to the open arms of Diego who twirled her around. After he finished, next was Sebastian, and then it was Jorge and Raúl turns. They both sandwiched her between them. "Te hemos extrañado muchísimo, mi pequeña."( We have missed you so much, little one).

"Y yo a ustedes." ( As I have you). After them came Jacob, which kissed her on the forehead and whispered something to her. Thomas was a little more formal, and Scorpius only kissed her on the cheek and step back quickly as if something burned him. After all these years, he had never warmed to her, not even after the holidays, which both families spent together.

"Do I smell coconut cookies?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I saved you a batch. Just for you Draco, unless that Thunder and Lightning got to them first!" Said Maria with humor in her voice.

"And those will be?"

"Albus and James," responded everyone, which made Draco chuckled. "Coming here is always fun."

"Uncle Draco, do you only come here because of my grandmother cooking? Confess; you cannot fool us!" Everybody laughed as Draco blushed. "Are you blushing, Uncle Draco?"

"A Malfoy never blushes," he muttered nonchalantly and that set more laughter around the room. "Is ok, love, we understand." said Hermione.

"Where are Lyra and Perseus?" asked James when he entered the room.

"They will come later; Lucius and Narcissa will bring them."

"Cool, we have something to show them," and the boy ran out of the room.

"These two are so mischievous that they remind me about the Weasley twins," said Neville.

"Congratulations, Jacob. Emilia told us that you got your Potions and Herbology Masters and that you will be working in St Mungo's," said Luna.

"Thank you, yes, I will start next month. I requested a little time before I start. I want to relax a bit," answered Jacob shyly.

"So you will be starting your job at the same time as Cassie, Thomas and Emilia will start their training?" asked Harry, looking at profoundly blushing Jacob. Emilia gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

Clearing his throat, Eric said, "Let's start on this new adventure, shall we?"

And with that, new plans, new schedules and lines were defined. However, something had sparkled. Something so tiny that neither were aware, but the fairies did and as they dance and celebrate their princess in the garden they repeated again and again.

_When the maiden with pure heart_

_Seeks and catch the heart of the dragon heir and the loyal friend._

_Both need to be aware._

_So the heart will need_

_And the heart will seek_

_Three to be as one._


End file.
